Cop Story 1
by Mauztattoo
Summary: An AU adventure.Continuing to bore the public, but make my lover happy! Some descendents of our Watsuki characters meet and mesh in 21st century Manhattan. Rated for language, subject matter and adult themes.
1. Prologue July 20,2000

This story is an adventure in AU - at the request of the Mouse. Some of the characters are based on names fromWatsuki's Rurouni Kenshin -some are the descendents of an original character from Wanderer's Pillow. Guess who's who. I receive nothing from this writing except the gratitude of the Mouse.

Prologue – **July 20th, 1978 11:15 PM**

The skinny black haired kid nearly fell under the weight of the pans he was bringing to the sink. He had felt worse earlier, very dizzy and sick, but that tall brunette waitress had made him sit down in the storeroom and brought him some soup and a soda. She asked questions he pretended not to understand, and she left him alone. Grigio had said he could probably sleep there again after everyone was gone. At least he wouldn't be out in the rain.

Grigio had picked him up in the park yesterday. Ken was so hungry and tired that he didn't care what the man did to him as long as he got fed. The man had brought him here, fucked him and made him a sandwich to eat. Then he asked the skinny runaway if he wanted a job for a day.

"I wanna go to the track – but I got no time. If you do my job you can eat your fill of leftovers and stay here in the storeroom a couple nights. What do you think, sweet ass?"

Ken had said yes, of course. It had been more than four months since his money ran out and he hit the streets. Regular meals seemed like a forgotten dream. His body ached from the rough treatmentof the tricks he picked up to survive. He was tired of trying to catch naps while watching out for those who would take what little he had left. Any other life seemed like a hazy memory.

He turned to get another load of pans when a large, brutal hand grabbed his ass. He looked up in fear at a big blonde man.

"Hey there, you must be Grig's little chicken! He said you had a sweet, hot ass. Give me a piece."

Ken pulled away. "I've got work to do – I can't."

The man grabbed him again, by the cheek, this time. "Dishes ain't goin' nowhere. Grig said you put out for food – hell, I'll give you a couple of bucks for a hummer. Ten if you give me that ass" The boy began to back up, but tripped on the cuff of the oversized uniform he'd been given to wear. The blonde man was on him as he fell, trying to turn him over and pull his hips up. "Go ahead, fight you little bitch! It just makes this more fun!"

"What the fuck's going on?" The scrabbling, panting boy saw a black skirt and sturdy legs in front of him. He tried to ask for help, but it was like he couldn't breathe, like this final attack was drowning him in pain. "Get off him, Roddy!"

"Fuck you bitch! Leave me and pretty here alone if you know what's good..." The man's voice stopped with a grunt and a metallic _"Thup!"_ Ken was able to pull away to the side and saw the girl from earlier, the kind one. She was wielding a long-handled fry pan as a battleaxe - beating at the big man's chest, belly, groin, and ass until he curled up in a gagging ball. Meanwhile she kept up a steady stream of curses in several different languages.

"Teo! What the fuck!" The owner-chef came in, one or two other staff behind him. "What? That's my favorite saucier! Stop before you kill the man!"

Ken saw the girl casually spin the pan in her left hand. "Tony, I know you like to help out that Parole Office witch you've been nailing, but even you have got to draw the line at guys who try to rape freakin' little boys!" She gave the whimpering man a final solid thwack on the ass and came over to kneel by Ken. "Here, little one. Did he hurt you?'" She touched a reddening mark on the boy's face with gentle fingers. Ken took a deep breath and burst into tears.

"Where did this kid come from, Teo? Where's Grigio?"

"Ask his buddy on the floor there, I haven't seen him. Come on kid; let's get you away from this prick." She helped the shaking boy to his feet and out to a chair in the empty dining room. "Here, rest, I'll call the cops."

"No! Don't – I'm fine!" Ken grabbed her hand. "Please, no cops!" She leaned down to look him in the face. Her eyes were green – no, hazel, and they were kind. "Please just let me go. I don't want cops." He couldn't stop shaking, he felt so cold.

"Here." He heard the clink of glass. "You're too young to drink, but you're too young for any of this and you could use a stiff shot. Do you like licorice? This tastes like that with a kick. Drink it straight down – that's good. Here, one more shot – good!" Ken began to feel the heat start to burn in his belly and move outwards. "Where are you crashing? You should go home."

"I don't have a home. I slept in the storeroom last night."

"A runaway. _Kuso!_ Been there." She drew a deep breath and gave him a thoughtful look, then nodded as if coming to a decision. "Come on, we'll get your stuff and you can come crash with me." She pulled the dizzy boy to his feet and walked him back through the kitchen. "Tony, I'm taking this boy home. You tell that piece of shit on the floor if I see him again I'll feed him his nuts. Night." Ken got his own dirty clothes back on and followed his savior into the rainy night.

**June 6th, 2000 1:00 AM**

Kenshin Boldt sat up in bed, gasping, covered in cold sweat. The only sounds were his ragged breaths and the pounding of rain. That twenty-two year old dream still made him sick; feelings of helplessness and terror still clung to the memory. He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, looking down the hall at the other bedroom door. Light came from under it – she must be still awake. He tapped at the door. "Teo?" he called and walked in to the room of his savior shutting the door behind him on the rainy night.


	2. June 6th,2000

This writing is for entertainment only. No profit involved. See previous disclaimer.

** June 6th, 2000 Saturday 11AM**

A tall,handsome man walked into the detective's office in Precinct 2-1. He asked a question of a man at a nearby desk and was directed to an office in the back. He tapped at the door and was invited in. "Captain Shou? I'm Dave Sanos, the reporter. You were told to expect me by the Community Affairs office?"

The big, bearded man behind the desk rose and extended a hand. "Yes, Mr. Sanos, I was expecting you. I am Carl Shou. Sorry about your weekend, but we are working very hard on this case. Please take a seat. Detective Lt. Gaudro should be here at any moment."

Sanos pulled out a notepad. "Could you spell that for me, please? G-A-U-D-R-O. Teodosia C. – a lieutenant, how many years on the force? Eighteen? Why has she been put in charge of this investigation?"

A dry, deep woman's voice answered from the doorway. "Because the poor fool is the highest ranking out cop in the Five Burroughs. She's here to show the NYPD has fags too, even if they wish they wouldn't talk about it."

Sanos' caramel brown eyes caught Capt. Shou's rolling blue ones. "Mr. Sanos, this cheerful soul is Lt. Gaudro. Teo, this is Dave Sanos, a reporter for The Weekly Saga and Oct.11 magazine."

Sanos stood and realized the woman was nearly as tall as he, and he stood six feet. She must only be an inch or so short of that. She wore dark slacks, a blazer of dark red, and a crisp white shirt, with flat black shoes. Her dark hair was pulled back by a tie, still reaching to between her shoulders with one lock falling down to her collar's bottom in the front. She wore black pearl ear studs and a black pearl and garnet ring on the middle finger of her right hand. Her eyes were? Hazel? Green? It seemed to depend on her expression. Her large hand was firm, the shake she gave his a strong one. She was feminine, but in a very stern, competent way.

"Let's get this over with gentlemen. I have real work to do." She perched on the edge of Shou's desk. "Here's the background. Over the past two years, a series of attacks have been made mostly ongay men here in Manhattan. Over the past six months the frequency of the attacks is increasing, as well as the severity."

What sort of attacks, Lieutenant?"Asked Sanos.

"They have been knocked out and beaten, plus sodomized with whatever found objects were handy. The point seems to traumatize and humiliate, at least it was. The last three victims are in comas from the damage. No witnesses, no descriptions, no physical evidence of the attacker. Just damaged lives and bodies. Finally some one saw a pattern- your editor, I believe, Mr. Sanos –and sent up a yell. So here I am, blowing six months work on a major fraud case to put a gay face on the investigation. I've been here two weeks of total bliss, believe me."

"Lieutenant, you're getting closer and closer to that write up for insubordination. Please excuse her, Mr. Sanos, this is a frustrating case."

"Of course, I understand. Could we speak some more, Ms. Gaudro?" Sanos looked up into the tight-lipped face and tried his most winning smile. It didn't work.

"Not now, sorry. I have reports and interviews to follow up. You can find me tomorrow morning before my shift at "Electric" the bistro between Canal and Bleecker. I'll be there at 8AM. Ta, gentlemen." The woman stood up and strode out the door without a backward look.

The Captain ran his fingers through his black, short hair. "That's our Ms. Gaudro –charming and eloquent. I can't completely blame her. She's worked Bunko for the last ten years and has made some huge busts. Her forte seems to be scamming the scammers."

"She seems familiar somehow, but I can't place it, Captain."

"She's been mentioned in the press before. I don't know how many languages she speaks, but Gaudro is excellent at putting international stings together. She made it up the ladder on her own –no favors for sex, preference, or race."

"Race?"

"She's Japanese-American. You can't tell I know, but her family's been here for a hundred years. That's all for now, Sanos. See what you can pry out of Gaudro and I'll see you at our next Department briefing – Monday 11AM."

As Sanos left the building, Lt. Gaudro's face stayed in his mind. He had seen her before; in a photo of some sort. The green eyes... Terry's! He went to visit some art dealer friends near the square. Terry Powers and his partner Bill were dealers in art, work by gay artists especially.

Both of the "sixty-something" men were happy to see their handsome young visitor. Over coffee, Sanos described the tall woman he had met that day. "And I just keep thinking I've seen her portrait. Photo- not any other medium. Any ideas?"

Terry asked. "The name again?"

Sanos checked his notes. "Gaudro, Teodosia C. Age 40, maybe a little older? Dark hair and odd eyes, sometimes hazel, sometimes green. And I was told she is Japanese-American."

Bill smacked the table. "She's still alive! Come on, you have seen her, but as she was in 1980." He led the way to his and Terry's apartment over the gallery. They had some amazing works, one of which was in the guest room. "There she is. Bob M. did the photography session in '80 when she was still working as a dominatrix. The Japanese bit clinched it. Even though she's changed her name she's kept the same initials. Meet Tammy Claire Goro, Dave."

The half-size portrait showed a big, voluptuous woman nearly in profile, in dim light. She was in full leathers, all a natural brown. A well-used bullwhip coiled over the back of the chair. Her hair was shorter, the face younger and harder. The eyes clinched it. She had been photographed holding a wooden match in her left hand to a thin black cigar in her lips. The flame's light reflected in eyes as green and fierce as a jungle cats.

"A paid sex worker became a cop?"

"She wasn't a whore, she was an artist!" Bill said with a smile. "And she never asked for a penny – though generous "gifts" were appreciated. So, no record. She specialized in entertaining foreign guests. She spoke at least four languages besides English and one was Japanese! Bob took this photo for a devoted admirer to put in a place of honor. This copy was made for a show, but she visited Bob and convinced him it would be a bad idea to display it – and she could be very convincing! I begged this off him; nothing like this should be destroyed. And she took and disappeared the negative.

"Yes," added Terry. "She was quite the "bomb" for a couple of years. Incredibly quiet and discrete, smart as hell too. Paid for her own education, worked legit jobs as well. She stopped in, what, '81, Bill? She hadn't taken on a man for at least a year before that. Not just because she preferred women, she said it was too easy to get careless with men and cause "unnecessary damage." I wondered what had happened to her."

The men all looked at the brooding face in the portrait. Sanos could imagine a woman that tough and dominant causing damage all right. Did she still?


	3. June 7th,2000 8AM

This fiction is for amusement only (mainly the Mouse's), I get nothing from it but a happy Mouse! By the way,_ "nezumo" _is mouse in Japanese, and _"shinju" _is pearl.

**June 7th, 2000 Sunday 8:00 AM**

Teo put down the Book Review section of "The Times," pulled off her reading glasses and rubbed tired eyes. Damn this case! She'd spent days reading half-assed reports written by supposedly educated men and women who had trouble with grammar and spelling. Not to mention some truly horrific handwriting samples. She was out of Visine again.

Besides, her nezumo had her worried. Since she had started this case he had been having nightmares about his life on the streets. She knew how much he hated thinking of the days and months before she had come across him and convinced dear Hank to let him share her place in the brownstone. _"Convince"-_ that was a good word- Hank had loved to be well and thoroughly _convinced_. She had always been proud of her skill – she still got humble letters from old servants.

But her nezumo, she would never wish to put him in an uncomfortable or frightening situation. It upset him and she couldn't bear to see him unhappy. It took a week of nightmares before he admitted what was going on. Since then he had slept in her bed – it stopped the bad dreams. She wasn't used to sleeping with someone consistently. Especially a cuddler with a different work schedule. Just as she fell into a dreamless sleep she would feel him press up against her. The first time she had caught herself before she had belted the intruder. Now she just had trouble getting back to sleep. Being tired didn't help her personality any, as people were finding out.

The new people she was working with saw her as a poacher on their case. As if they had made any progress. No one had even thought to check for similar attacks outside Manhattan. She had Myojin working on that- at twenty-five he had energy to burn. Teo laughed to herself while thinking about the big young cop. He was so much fun to _"convince"_ , and so happy and grateful about it too!

Her coffee arrived – a full French press pot of it with hot whole milk in a separate pitcher. She poured an au lait , took a sip, and prayed for the gods of Kenya AA to kick in. Another sip, another tired sigh.

Now she had a boy reporter wished on her too. She would have him do some fact checking, might as well use his contacts as a supplement to her own. At least the tall dark man would be "eye candy" for the nezumo-chan – maybe it would give him better dreams.

Teo watched heads turn as the eye candy walked in. Feo, the head server, practically vaulted a table to talk to him; then turned to lead the man to Teo's personal back corner table. The man wasn't formally dressed today, he was in a soft blue cotton shirt and black slacks that showed off a very nice body, carrying a black leather messenger bag slung over his left shoulder. His caramel eyes were just lighter than his perfectly tousled short hair. Yep, the kobito would want to see this one!

Sanos greeted Teo and was poured a cup of coffee. He tried to drink it black, choked a little and opted for milk and sugar. Feo stood, drooling, until the man gave his order. Teo tapped her old friend on the wrist. "You know what I want – grief and all. Bye-bye now!" Feo stumbled for the kitchen, trying to look back over his shoulder. "Now, Mr. Sanos…"

"Call me Dave. May I call you Teo ?"

"No. This is work, not social. Call me Lieutenant or Gaudro. It just keeps things on a professional basis." He made a little face at her but was smart enough not to push it. Good, he might be useful. "Again, Mr. Sanos, what do you wish from me ? And what can I get from you?"

They went over the main points of the case. Sanos agreed to ask other contacts he had about similar occurrences. The fruit cups arrived – fresh melon over a shaved orange juice sorbet. Unfortunately, so did an annoyance in a short skirt and tight top.

"Hello, Dom- Teo!" Gods, thought Teo, how is she so damn perky at this hour! "I haven't heard from you in days! May I sit?"

"No. I am working. Donna Kaye, meet Dave Sanos, reporter for whatever paper he says he works for. Mr. Sanos, Donna Kaye, dispatcher for the NYPD. Joy. Enough friendliness. Go away Donna."

The black haired, blue-eyed woman made a pouting face. "But you said you'd call soon. That was two weeks ago!"

"As I said – I am working. At my job. Which is important. To me. The more I am whined at, the more phone calls – or anything else – slip from my memory. Now say goodbye to the nice man and go adore me from afar." She made a waving, dismissive, gesture.

Sanos watched the woman suddenly smile at Teo and practically skip away to sit at a table with a good view of his rather cranky companion. Her eyes never left Teo's face, like a puppy watching its master. "Is she okay?"

"Of course she is. If I was too nice she'd be on me like a lamprey. This way we're both happy – she's ignored and I'm adored." She cocked a quizzical eyebrow at him.

Sanos shook his head. Either she was a miracle of forthright speech or a huge bitch. Probably both. Feo came up with a tray. "Veggie scramble with wheat toast for the gentleman. Heart attack on a plate for the one who's gonna get yelled at!" Dave looked at his companion's plate. It appeared to be Eggs Benedict, but on a bed of wilted spinach instead of English muffins.

"Save me the editorials, Feo. More coffee, please."

They were quiet for a minute as they started to eat. Sanos found his food excellent. "The chef here has quite a good reputation. I've been here for dinner, but I didn't know they did breakfast."

"Only on Sundays. Hank loved a big Sunday breakfast and so do I. Ken opens at eight for the locals and runs a brunch from ten till one. Then he's off until Tuesday, it's a nice break for him."

"You know the owner?"

"I am the owner – one of them, anyway. We share this brownstone, the bookstore "Leaves of Past" – on your left as you came in – and this place. Kenshin runs the kitchen and I do the books." Teo looked past Sanos' shoulder with a smile. "Here's my not-so-silent partner now."

Sanos turned to see a small slender man coming to the table. He was in full kitchen whites, except for a dark blue ball cap with the words, "Yes, I **AM** the **Boss**!" on it in white. His ink-black hair was pulled back in a thick foxtail; small bangs framed a delicate face. Teo stood to greet him, taking him by both hands and sharing a gentle kiss. A strangled squeak came from Donna Kaye's table, but they ignored it and her. Sanos stood as well to greet the newcomer.

"Good morning, Shinju-sama. You know that just because you have a vegetable under all that doesn't make it healthy."

"Good morning, Nezumo-chan. My blood pressure is lower than yours. So stop complaining – until next week. Dave Sanos, I present Mr. Kenshin Boldt, fine chef and fine friend. Kenshin, Mr. Sanos is the reporter I mentioned."

Sanos took the surprisingly strong small hand he was offered and looked down into huge violet eyes flecked with black. Having been bigger than average all his life, he found small men very attractive. This man was a delicate mix of male and female, but he was leaning to the male side. They sat down and Teo poured coffee for her friend.

"Kenshin- that's a very unusual name , Mr. Boldt; may I ask what it is?"

"It's Japanese. An old family name – though I'm not Japanese. An ancestor of mine was some kind of an ambassador there and his son was born there. My great-great grandfather, I think." His voice was a musical, clear light tenor, a pleasure to hear.

"That's very interesting, Mr. Boldt."

"Please, call me Kenshin or Ken. I'm not as strict as someone I know." He gave Teo a sly smile.

"Excuse me for manners," she huffed, but Sanos noted a softer, richer note in her voice now. "You know it's hopeless with me, kobito, just like you won't be making me give up my soon-to-be-cold eggs. Play on, gentlemen, I'm eating." She looked over at her victim's table and gave Donna a small, almost evil smile. Sanos watched Donna almost wag with happiness.

Kenshin laughed, a sweet musical sound. "She's BAAACK! I told you she wouldn't give up. You should say hi."

"I already said everything I am going to today – to her at least. Talk to the nice man, darling, I'm busy here."

Sanos chatted with the beautiful,(yes, that was the right word,) young man, with the occasional comment from a munching Teo.

"So you're looking for the man who is doing this, too, Dave?"

"Man or men, it could be more than one."

"Or even a woman, according to Capt. Shou." Teo put down her fork. "He says not to count out a strong woman with a hatred of men. It's sort of his pet theory."

"A woman, koi?"

"More and more violent crimes have female perps. It's equal opportunity run amok, Kenshin, my dear. Well, I'm off to the mines. Mr. Sanos, there's a briefing tomorrow. Attend, if you care to- just stay out of the way. See you later, Nezumo-chan."

Ken rose to take her hands and share another kiss. "Take care, koi. I've got to be going myself to get things ready for the rush." The two men watched Teo stride away, passing Donna's table. She briefly paused to stroke the sitting woman's hair and walked away without even looking down. Donna glowed with happiness. "I never know how she does it, Dave. She keeps them so well behaved and happy!" Kenshin shook his head with a smile.

"Isn't "Koi" a fish? And what does "Nezumo" mean?"

"Nezumo-chan is "little mouse," kind of an obvious name for me. Koi can also mean "precious" or "love." It's a few of our public nick-names for each other after twenty-two years of being friends. One of who speaks Japanese –though she has taught me." Again he showed Sanos his sunshine smile.

"Twenty-two years? Did you meet her when you were in pre-school?"

"Dave, I'm thirty-eight! Why does everyone look shocked when I give my age? I'm still carded on Pride Parade day and at clubs, too!" The two men laughed. Dave thought Kenshin's laugh was beautiful too.

"Would you like to go to a club, Kenshin? With me? Tonight? God –I sound stupid! I know it's short notice…"

"I can't go clubbing, I have late plans. But I could manage an early supper. Meet me at the door here, around five, all right?"

"Yes, I'd love to! Thanks!" He watched the slim figure walk back to the kitchen, showing off a very tasty little ass below the swinging black tail of hair which came nearly to his waist. "Yes! He's going out with me!" Sanos gave himself a big cheer and gave Donna a wave. She waved back, happy herself it seemed.


	4. June 7th,2000 4:50PM

This story is for amusement only- I only profit by making the Mouse happy! And the Mouse is so much _fun_ when happy!

**June 7th, 2000 4:50pm**

Sanos was there early and so was Kenshin, waiting in the doorway of his closed bistro. The small man had on a soft cotton shirt of a light burnt-umber color and black slacks. A thin black jacket was thrown over his arm, his jet black hair tied back into that foxtail brush. A pair of small amethyst and diamond hoops glittered in his left ear He looked cool and poised, and gave Sanos a gentle smile of greeting. "There's been a little change of plans, and I forgot to get your number this morning. Teo called and said she has to work late. Would you like to attend the theater with me later? I already have the tickets."

"What show?'

"It's a performance piece by a young woman who used to work for me. It's off-off-Broadway, but she has had some interesting things to say. What do you think?"

"Sounds wonderful. Where do you want to have supper?"

"There's a little place up in Harlem, I think you'd like. Let's go."

They took the subway, chatting about nothing much. On the street, Kenshin drew attention from a couple of teenagers who started to make a few nasty comments. Before Sanos could say anything, Kenshin turned and just looked at the boys. They all stepped back, shut up, and took off. "What did you do, Kenshin? You don't have a gun, do you?"

The small man laughed. "No, I just let them see I wasn't frightened and that I could take what they threw and pay it back threefold. It's a manner of behavior that Teo taught me long ago. If you can show that you're not afraid, most idiots will back off. They only prey on the frightened because they're weak themselves."

"And if they're not weak?

"Then you run like hell! I'm not stupid, you know." The two men laughed as they turned into the door of a small Spanish restaurant. Kenshin was greeted as an old friend and he and Sanos were shown to a quiet table. Kenshin ordered for them in Spanish and poured Sanos a glass of wine.

"How many languages do you speak, Kenshin?"

"Three: English, Spanish, and Japanese. Though I've learned to swear pretty well in Korean, thanks to my produce dealer! Teo speaks French and Chinese as well. We've had so many different immigrants working for me in the past years that you kind of pick up a little of everything. Don't you speak Spanish? I thought Sanos was a Spanish name?"

"I don't know really, my family was sort of from all over. I guess the first Sanos was a traveling man, no body knows too much more than that. I do speak some French."

Kenshin looked at the big, attractive man with such a beautiful open smile. "Eye candy" Teo had called him, and she wasn't lying! He had changed into a lemon yellow cotton shirt since this morning and the color just made his eyes look even warmer brown than before. Oh, definitely a tasty dish, but behave and play slow, Kenshin, you've been fooled before. "Here's the salad- so tell me, Dave how long have you worked for "The Weekly Saga"?"

They talked and laughed through dinner. Sanos found that the older man was very well read and traveled, with a good eye for detail and background. Sanos was interesting to Kenshin as well, having come out as a teenager and lived as an openly gay man in several parts of the country working for mainstream and independent papers.

"I've spent most of my life here in the city, since I left home when I was fifteen. I've lived in the brownstone for twenty-one years now, and I can't think of living anywhere else. I do love to travel though."

"You bought into it?"

"No. I lived there with Teo when she first found me, up in the little place on the fourth floor. Then when Hank got sick, she moved down into the second floor flat with him. After he died, he left the place to Teo and me."

"And Hank was ?"

Kenshin blushed faintly. "He was Teo's – um- mentor, you might say. He owned the brownstone and the bookstore. He was sixty when I first met him, but we became good friends during the years we knew each other. Teo got him to adopt her when she became a cop, that's how he had medical insurance. Too late, unfortunately, he already had an undiagnosed lung cancer – he smoked like a chimney. He died in '86. I'd already taken over the little coffee shop that's my bistro now. I just moved downstairs with Teo to help out and I stayed."

"And you've lived with her ever since?"

"More or less." They were served paella with saffron; it smelled as good as it looked. Kenshin served Sanos and took some himself. "I did move out once for almost a year. I was in L-U-V; he was an A-S-S, but I wouldn't listen to anybody. When he nearly broke my jaw, I hid out at a friend's. Teo found me in one day, she already had my clothes in the cab, and some of our friends were moving my other stuff back home. I've been there since."

"Did he apologize? And try to make amends?" He couldn't believe how calm Kenshin was about such an upsetting idea as an abusive partner. He wouldn't have stood it for a minute.

Kenshin shrugged. "Of course he did, he was always sweet- when he wasn't high. That's when the trouble started. He came to the bistro and tried to get me to come back. I said we were finished. He grabbed me, and Teo was there this time. He didn't come back."

"She sounds like a pretty fierce bitch, did she bite him?" Sanos started to laugh, till he saw how suddenly cold and hard Kenshin's eyes became. "I'm sorry, that was a lame mean joke about someone who is really important to you. Forgive me?"

The eyes softened. "This time I will, you really don't know her. She's my best and oldest friend, and she's never wanted anything from me except my friendship in return. She never laid a hand on Rico, more than pushing him away; she just made it plain that he was unwelcome to come back." He could still remember the pain of Rico's grip on his arms suddenly lifting and Teo moving into to pin the man against the wall, a French knife in her left hand just an inch from his eye. It was as if he had seen that move somewhere else before, in a distant dream. She had told the shaking man exactly what she intended to use the knife for if he ever came back, and he didn't. "He died of an OD a few months after. I never realized how much heroin he had been doing." Kenshin took a big sip of wine. "You certainly can get people to talk , Dave. It must come in handy in your job."

"I'm sorry to pry. Once a reporter, I guess. You two seem like a pretty interesting couple. She doesn't have a steady –whatever?"

"She gets bored when people get clingy. Though she mellowing with age; that girl you met this morning? Donna? She's been around for six months now; I think it's a record. She's mostly interested in her work. This case she's on now is a hard one to take. For both of us. Hey, boy reporter, tell me something about you now. Since we're sitting here, I am guessing you're unattached. You don't seem like the cheating type."

It was Sanos' turn to blush. "Yeah, I'm single. I just haven't met Mr. Right, you know? Though the Mr. Wrongs have been fun!" They turned the talk to other subjects.

The show was – boring, Sanos thought. The artist was trying to be avant-garde; it just didn't mean much to him. So he watched Kenshin instead, the shining eyes, the ready smile, the beautiful mouth and hands. He wanted to untie that thick hair and spread it over Kenshin's shoulders, preferably his naked shoulders, and bury his face in it and the man beneath it. Kenshin looked over and even in the dim light of the audience, Sanos could see him blush. It was charming to think of a grown man blushing like a boy. He was sort of a mix of young and old, experience and naïveté. Sanos could feel himself warming up, but remembered to behave. At least in public.

He insisted on escorting Kenshin home, saying that he would take the cab back to his place after. When the stopped before the brownstone, he told the hack to wait and walked the small man to the door. Kenshin turned," I want to thank you for a great night, Dave. "

"I had a great time too. Can I see you again? Soon?"

"I'll be at the bookstore tomorrow around two. I give the twins a break on my day off to have lunch together and bitch about how badly their boyfriends treat them. I'll be free after that."

"The twins?"

Kenshin laughed; "You'll understand after you meet them" He stood up on his toes and kissed Sanos gently. Dave returned and tried to deepen the sweet kiss, but Kenshin pulled away. "Good night Dave."

"Good night, Kenshin." He stood on the sidewalk and watched the light come on in the second floor front, another light was burning in the back, Gaudro must be home. Sanos went home in a daze. This man, who was eight years older than he and looked eight years younger, had stirred him profoundly. His tiny height –probably no more than 5'3"- and his delicacy was exciting to think about. He might look fragile, but he was unexpectedly strong and a little mysterious. He came to Sanos in his dreams that night, black hair flying like a cape, violet/black eyes full of tenderness and passion. He couldn't wait to see him again.

Kenshin sighed and kicked off his shoes inside the front door. He heard the door open from Teo's room. "How was the show, Nezumo-chan?"

"Pretty lame, unfortunately. She was doing better when you were with her. And ignoring her on a regular basis."

"Unrequited passion has fueled much of great literature. I'm not going to go back to that soppy little miss, though. The theater must suffer for my happiness. And how was dinner with the eye candy?"

"Yummy, both of them. You don't mind? You are working together, Shinju-sama."

"I am working. He is snooping around after me. As long as he's not in my way, I don't mind. You give him something better to think about, if you want to. Just play safe, hear? Are you coming to bed?"

"I think I'll sleep in my room tonight, if you don't mind. What was so important, a break in the case?'

"Domestic violence. One young man decided to chastise his errant lover in an alleyway behind Berkley's Bar. Obnoxious and thump-worthy behavior, but not connected to my case. But they're jumping on everything now that somebody's watching them. I'm going to bed then, good night, koi." She took him in her arms for a gentle kiss. Kenshin laid his head down on her shoulder for a moment.

"Good night, koi. See you tomorrow."

Teo went into her room and closed the door. Sanos was an annoyance and a pain in the ass, but he gave the nezumo something else to think about. And gave her a chance for the first full night of sleep she'd had in a week. She'd have to buy him coffee tomorrow.


	5. June 8th 11:00 AM

Here's another day of "Cop Story" - I just couldn't think of a better title than the one the Mouse gave it. Thank you,_Marlingirl,_ for your kind review. I'm still on the Hiko/Saitou story but that's turning into a novela pretty fast and this story was a nice change. Finally - we strike lemons in this installment, but some of my lemons taste a little different and it was interesting to write that scene. Also "Domina" is pronounced in the Latin style, with a long "O". Finally, this is for amusement only!

** June 8th, 2000 11 AM**

Teo Gaudro stood out in front of a diagram board in the detectives section. "Here's what I've seen so far. The crimes occurred on an average of once a month for 18 months. In the six months since, the frequency and severity of the attacks are increasing- to one every ten days or so. The perp's previous attacks appear mainly to shame and traumatize his victims. Now he-"

"Or she." said Capt. Shou, rubbing at his hair with a towel.

Teo rolled her eyes. "Or she- has started trying to do as much damage as possible -without killing, so far. One of the last three vics is out of a coma, but he doesn't remember a thing. His coma was due to blood loss only. The last two boys will end up with colostomies until they heal, if ever."

Sanos spoke up. "When you say "boys" Lt. Gaudro, do you mean that all the victims are young?" He took a sip of the coffee that the Lieutenant had bought him.That was oddly nice of her.

"No, Mr. Sanos, they aren't. The ages of known victims range from 46-17 years old. The common thread is they were all dark brown or black haired and under 5'5". Not all of them are gay men either, just most, it seems that as long as the fill this man's –"

"Or woman's." added Shou.

"Or woman's, thank you Captain for the correction – may I have another? As long as they fill the perp's vision of a victim and are vulnerable, they are prey. Times of attack vary as well. From as early as seven AM to as late as 4 AM when the bar's close. The vics have all been alone and had no idea they were under watch or threat. Then Bam! They are knocked out and assaulted. Though forensics thinks that the last vic may have been conscious for at least part of the attack. There are some injuries which would have been caused by the young man trying to scramble away, even though he was tied up with black tape. He was our first vic to be gagged too. Any thing else from you gentlemen and ladies?"

"I'd like to know why you think it may be a female perp, Captain Shou?" asked Sanos, pen in hand for the notes he'd been taking.

Shou ran his hand through his short hair and put down the towel. "First off, these sorts of crimes usually have a sexual component, but there is no sign of any body fluids at the crime scenes except the vic's. Two: the men report seeing no one threatening around them before the attack, but a woman isn't usually seen as a threat and they may have overlooked her without even noticing. Three: the small size of the victims point to the perp's need to have a way of controlling the situation, a woman would go after men who are smaller than average. Violent crime isn't just for men anymore, Lt. Gaudro." The others at the meeting nodded their heads in agreement with this theory.

Teo put her hands on her hips. "I agree with you that women are able to commit violent and horrific crimes, sir. But, with a few exceptions, their victims tend to be acquaintances or their own families. Unprovoked, no matter how lame-ass the provocation, attacks on strangers are rare for women. I see this perp as a predator, possibly a closeted homophobe. He can't get into men himself, so he uses objects to do his dirty work. At the same time, he punishes them for his sins. The smaller the man, the easier the work."

"How do you explain no one noticing?"

"As I went walking up the stair/ I met a man who wasn't there... I don't know yet how he makes himself invisible in plain sight, but I will. The next attack will probably be a fatal one. Any thing else? Then get to work, people."

Sanos followed the Captain back to his office. "You almost missed the meeting, sir. What happened?"

"My own lame ass fault. I got a big coffee and when I tried to take the lid off I ended up wearing it. Lucky I wasn't scalded and had a change of clothes in the locker room so I could shower and change. What do you think, so far, Sanos?"

"I think that Lt. Gaudro is a very determined, smart cop. Whether she or you are right remains to be seen, but I think that once she gets into a problem she doesn't let go till it's solved. I'm going to give her some info I picked up. See you, sir."

Sanos walked back to Teo's desk, but she was gone. He left his contact's info on her desk and went out. Spotting her at the far end of the hall, he began to approach her. She was talking to a young cop, who was handing her a sheaf of paper. He had been introduced at the meeting as Officer Katsu Myojin. Teo seemed pleased with the man's work and reached out to pat his arm. Myojin grabbed her hand and tried to press his forehead to it. She shoved him back, suddenly rigid with tension. Then she indicated he should follow her and strode off down to one of the interview rooms.

Sanos ghosted behind, unseen. The door hadn't quite closed behind Myojin and he could see a little and hear very well. Teo's voice was sharp and hard. "What do you think you are doing, _ahou_?"

"I was so happy to please you, Domina! I got a little too excited, I guess." The young cop stood at rigid attention. Teo pulled his nightstick from his belt and pointed to the floor. He fell to his knees - head down and looking at the floor.

She pushed his head up and back with the stick. "This is work, not playtime, fool! My name is Lt. Gaudro, even Teo if you wish. Not Domina! That's for other times. If you make the same mistake again, there will be no "other times," ever! Understand?" She pushed harder and the young man's eyes widened.

"Yes, Lt. Gaudro!" he croaked.

She let him breathe and walked behind him. "Here's something for the mistake and to improve your memory!" Sanos heard one sharp hard blow across the young man's ass with the stick. Peeking in he saw Myojin groan in pain, but he also was obviously excited as well. He started to pull at his zipper. "No! You keep off that until I tell you that you can! Understand,_ bakayaro_?" Another whack.

"Yes, I understand! Thank you for teaching me to behave. I won't make the same mistake, I promise. Thank you for allowing me to serve you." The young cop was shaking, but in pleasure or fear? The woman held the nightstick before his lips and he kissed it with reverence. Teo dropped the stick on the floor and walked out, barely giving Sanos a chance to duck into the next room. He slid out after she was gone and peeped back into the room where she had left her victim. He was on his hands and knees, panting as if he had been running, but he was smiling. He stood up, smoothed back his black hair and went over to the video camera in the room to plug it back in. Sanos ducked back in the other room till he passed, walking a little stiffly, a caressing hand on his nightstick.

Sanos sat down, hard, on a chair in the empty room. So that was Tammy Claire Goro in action! Damn! How did Kenshin live with her? Or was he one of her "servants"? He had to see him and find out. The Captain's arguments rang in his head. A big, strong woman, who hated men (..._she stopped working with men, said it was too easy to damage them.._.), all of the men attacked so far had the same general description as Kenshin! He practically ran out of the building.

He got to the bookstore at 1:30. Kenshin was behind the counter, smiling at him. "Hi! You're early. The twins aren't back yet. I get the feeling this was going to be a three-hankie lunch, they may be a little late."

"Why don't they talk at work?"

"Because they wouldn't work, they'd talk. Teo's rules for the twins: no personal lives on the job. After work, they usually can't stand each other, because they're so alike, so this keeps every body happy. "

"More rules from Teo, huh?"

"What's wrong? Did you get in an argument with her, Dave?"

"No, I hardly spoke to her this morning, she was busy. I saw her _disciplining_ a young cop though. Are you ever afraid of her, Kenshin?"

Kenshin gave him an odd look. "Afraid of Teo? No, she doesn't frighten me; she wouldn't even want to try. If she was ripping some young cop a new one, he must have messed up. She's really serious about her work and doesn't suffer fools." He walked around the counter and picked up some books. "I have to reshelf these, come along."

They walked back into the store. It was a mixture of old and new books and had the wonderful smell of old leather and the faint trace of cigar smoke. Kenshin hopped onto a footstool to put two volumes up on a shelf. "I knew that the little idiot who had me take these down wouldn't know Voltaire from a hole in the ground, he just wanted to look at my ass!"

Sanos couldn't help but look himself. Kenshin was in a dark tee shirt and jeans today with sandals. The play of his muscles was clearly visible as he reached up to put away the heavy books. When he had tucked them back, Sanos took the opportunity to sweep the slender body into his arms for a deep kiss. Kenshin was startled at first, but kissed back enthusiastically. Sanos stood cradling the man in his arms, afraid for him and wanting him terribly.

The door opened with a bang and a jingle of bells. "We're back!" said two snuffly voices. Sanos put Kenshin down and tried to smooth everything down that had been mussed up. As they came around the aisle, Sanos saw two people, almost exactly alike in size and coloring, one male, one female. Both had short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Dave Sanos meet Tim Bradshaw and Charlotte Maul, the "twins" of song, story, and nightmare, as Teo would say. Nice lunch kids?"

"All men are bastards!" said Tim, sniffling.

"All men except you, Kenshin." said Charlotte, handing Tim a tissue. "Why won't you run away with one or the other of us?"

"Because then you would say I was a bastard too, and then who would you have to love? Say hello to the nice man, kids." The two figures sniffled and gave Sanos weak waves. "Okay? Back to work now or I'll tell Teo you're slacking and she'll cut back on your discount program again." Both of them nodded yes and waved Kenshin and Sanos out of the store.

"We interrupted something, didn't we Lotte?"

"Oh yeah, that big boy's after our Kenshin. The bastard!" They sniffled together some more. Then Charlotte began to giggle, "Wait till Teo finds out! He better be nice to Kenshin!"

Tim laughed too. "Yep, that should be fun to watch!"


	6. June 8th 2:10 PM

This is for amusement only. No money, no sue.

** June 8th, 2000 2:10 PM**

Out on the street Kenshin nearly fell over laughing, Sanos had to make a quick grab to keep him from hitting the sidewalk. "God, those two are amazing!"

"Are they really twins, Kenshin?"

"Oh no, they just look like they could be. They were young college kids when I first met them; they worked for Hank part-time at the bookstore. They're both librarians too, you know, they just love the store and since they work off-hours at the library they've run it since Hank died. Teo gives them the lion's share of the profit, which they pour back into the store buying books, which they later sell again. It's a vicious cycle, just like their love lives. Tim stole one of Lotte's men a long time ago, it didn't work out of course, but they've been at daggers drawn since then. They can work together, they just can't talk about their personal lives too long, or it gets nasty. Sort of like Gilbert and Sullivan, you know?"

Sanos didn't, but he nodded anyway. "Where can we go to finish what we just started? If you'd want to, I mean."

Kenshin smiled and took his hand. "Come on upstairs with me." He punched in a code on the security pad and the door popped open. The stairs were carved walnut and everything shone with polish and care. On the next floor, Kenshin opened a walnut door into a large living/dining room area, done in a quiet good taste. Book and music cases filled two walls; the other two were painted a soft butter cream color. The furniture looked deep and comfy. Sanos tried to steer Kenshin to the couch, but the small man ducked away, laughing. "I've got a room, you know, with a bed and everything."

They walked down the hallway past a room on theirleft with the door closed and a bathroom just beyond. Kenshin opened his door and Sanos saw the room was decorated in soft blues and greens. It looked very peaceful and serene, and it had a very nice big bed! Kenshin pushed the door closed behind them and stood on tiptoe to kiss Sanos.

He almost went into melt down- Kenshin was a fantastic kisser! When they had to breathe, he pulled back and took the tie from the small man's hair, spreading it out around his shoulders. It was a little coarser feeling than he expected, but still beautiful, as were the soft violet eyes turned up to his. Kenshin started to unbutton the big man's shirt; scattering kisses as he moved down. Sanos groaned and pushed into those wonderful lips, as he felt them close over a nipple and suckle lightly.

He pulled Kenshin's shirt off and led him over to the bed. Sitting down before him, he unbuttoned the jeans Kenshin was wearing and licked at his waist behind the button. The man groaned himself now and rubbed onto Sanos' hand. He could feel the bulge in the jeans and was a little impressed that a small man would be so well endowed.

"Stop." Kenshin said, and pushed him back.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're doing just fine, but I only play safe. Let me get what we need from the nightstand, okay?" He turned away to walk to the head of the bed. Sanos noticed that he had a tattoo running around his left upper arm of what appeared to be fancy goldfish in several colors. It was quite beautiful and only made him look a little more masculine. He stood and walked up behind the small man, running his hands down through his hair, over his shoulders to his chest to lightly tease at the nipples. Kenshin pushed back into the bigger man's hips with a sigh. "That's very nice Dave. If we lie down, the height difference won't matter so much – whoops! You're already there, I see! I'm right behind you." And he bounced onto the bed as well, laughing at the big man's eagerness.

Sanos began working on the jeans zipper again, pushing away the fabric.

"Oh, I should tell you, Dave..."

_"Kenshin, what's this?"_

Kenshin giggled, "I'm really a redhead, I dye my hair black, I have for years. Teo hates it and says she wants to see it as it should be. But it was too recognizable when I was young and once I started to hide it, I just kept it up. You don't mind do you?"

Sanos stared at the patch of soft, fire-red curls. "I think it's beautiful! She's right in this case, Kenshin, you should change your hair back, I'd love to see that!" He leaned down to kiss around the tender area, making Kenshin arch his back. Sanos ran his tongue around the base of the small man's swollen cock. Kenshin pushed him away.

"Come up here, naughty boy. I told you we play safe or we don't play. Kiss me, Dave." Sanos kissed for all he was worth, pulling off Kenshin's jeans and his own slacks and boxers in the meantime. Kenshin pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, riding their erections together, making them both gasp and cry out in pleasure. He reached up past Sanos' head for glove, condoms, and lube. While Sanos was preparing him for the 'main event' as he jokingly called it, Kenshin put a condom on his new lover and took him deep into his mouth, suckling and kneading at the sensitive flesh beneath his hands. They stayed in a "sixty-nine" position for a while, enjoying the feel of hot mouths even through the thin latex.

The phone started to ring in the other room; Kenshin lifted his head. "I should get that – Dave!"

Sanos had flipped him over and reached past him to turn on the bedside radio. It was a Latino music station and Dave felt that the salsa beat was perfect for what he wanted to be doing right now. "Let the machine pick it up! We're busy, very busy right now and can't take your call. Please leave a message!" He turned the volume up loud and began nuzzling the back of Kenshin's neck. The small man giggled and rubbed back against him then made a small cry of pleasure as Sanos nipped the skin on the back of his neck. "You like, baby? More, you say?"

Dave nibbled and bit all the way down Kenshin's body from neck to ass. Kenshin whimpered and tried to bring his hips up. Sanos helped him and finished getting him ready. Two fingers, three, hitting the spot that made the smaller man throw back his head and gasp. Ready, steady, go! He was barely holding on himself, as he started to slide into the tight heat inside the man below him. Kenshin threw back his head and shouted in pleasure. "Please, more, harder! Fuck me, Dave! Fast and hard!"

Sanos pumped into the man, keeping his own hand on Kenshin's condom covered erection, stroking firmly in time with his own thrusts. He faintly heard the phone continue to ring, but he was too close to care about anything except the beautiful writhing man beneath him. God, this was an amazing feeling! He pulled Kenshin up and backwards and buried his teeth in the man's shoulder, black hair flying up around them like a cloud of night. Kenshin screamed and convulsed in orgasm, his tightening, throbbing muscles pulling Sanos over the edge too. They collapsed onto their left sides on the bed, still joined and sticky with sweat. It took a while for their breathing to slow down as the pleasure ebbed.

Kenshin handed Sanos a small clean towel and cleaned himself up too. Then he lay back, sweaty and sleepy in the big man's arms. Sanos cuddled the slender body close, breathing in the scents of cologne, sweat, and sex. He started to drowse too. A little nap – and then he'd have a chance to ask Kenshin-

A loud "slam!" jerked them back awake. It sounded like an explosion in the next room. They sat straight up and Kenshin snapped off the radio. "Nezumo-chan! Genji! Where the fuck are you, are you all right!" Teo slammed the bedroom door open to stare at the two naked men. "Are you all right, Kenshin?"

"Of course I am, Teo! What's wrong?"

"Why in the seven blue hells didn't you answer the phone then? I've been calling and calling!"

"I don't see what the problem is Gaudro." Sanos started to say, but stopped with a gulp when fierce green eyes turned upon him.

"What's the problem? There's been another attack reported not three freakin' blocks from here. And the poor thing's dead this time! I called here, no answer, I called the twins; they say Kenshin left with a big dark man they didn't know. I'm dying of fright and you're fucking my kobito! Get the fuck out of here now, Sanos!" She spun on her heel and was gone.

Kenshin started to get out of bed to follow. Sanos grabbed him around the waist. "Let her go, Kenshin! So she's pissed off - so what? It's not like you're married or something!"

Kenshin turned back to him with eyes like ice. "_Bakayaro_, we **_are_** married! Now let me go, I need to talk to my wife!"


	7. June 8th 3:30 PM

I claim to be tired of disclaiming, but I keep on writing. This known as a paradox. Or whining. No money, no sue.

**June 8th, 2000 3:30 PM**

Kenshin ran from the room leaving Sanos feeling as if he'd been hit with a tire iron. Teo Gaudro was Kenshin's wife? Why would an out lesbian marry a man? A gay man? What kind of hold did she have on him?

Ken flew down the hall. Teo was at the door, the "twins" standing just outside, gawking. "Please Teo stop! Talk to me!" He darted for the door, pushing Teo back and glared at the two on the landing. "You bitches! I will get you for this, you two! Prepare to die today!" He slammed the door in their faces; just as Tim said "Two-toned?" and realized for the first time he was still nude. "You're dead, bitches! Dead!" he shouted, slapping both palms flat on the door; hearing the panicked footsteps tumble downstairs. He turned to his best friend and wife.

"Teo listen! Those two little bitches knew who I was with! I introduced Dave to them both. Damn their bitter little black hearts! They could have told you who I was with and you'd have known I was okay. They just wanted to make everyone as miserable as them!" He tried to take her hand, but she pulled away, not looking at him. "Please, Shinju-chan, talk to me! I'm sorry you were scared!"

"We'll talk later; I just needed to know you were okay." She tried to open the door – Kenshin pushed her hand away. "I said we'll talk later, I have work to do, Kenshin!"

"No we'll talk now, or you'll hide from me and stew in your own pain! It's all right for you to love me, koi. You don't have to be afraid or hurt for loving me. Please,_ **Makabashira**_, stay and talk to me!"

Long ago, when he had first stayed with her, Ken had many terrible nightmares. Teo would sit by him in the bed and read from a two-volume translation of Tales of The Genji, which Hank had picked up for his mistress.

Night after night she would read to him in her soft, rich voice; her real voice, heard by few. She would gently tease him by calling him the "Shining Genji" the book's hero; loved, and pursued by many for his beauty and charm. He had come to know her life a little better by the time she read the name that was perfect for her. A young girl was driven from her home by the cruelty of her father. She was called Makabashira -"the handsome pillar," on the title page in this translation of the novel.

It made him think of his Teo: tall, straight, and desperately sad. She hid her sadness and pain, turned it into force and power. She could frighten and control others with it. But she was always gentle and kind to him, and he saw in her the wish to spare him from the same sorrow and shame. He gave her his love and faith in her goodness; she returned his love with a tender, unshakable devotion. Those names had become their most intimate ones for each other, never spoken in public. She would turn back to him whenever he called her by it, even if he had hurt her terribly. He knew because he had hurt her before.

She turned now, wide hazel eyes filled with pain. He opened his arms to her and she leaned her forehead onto his naked shoulder." Oh, Genji, my shining boy, I was so afraid!"

"I know, my love, I'm sorry. It was a terrible, nasty trick on those idiot's part and a mistake on mine. But you know how hard it is for me to fuck and think at the same time don't you?" She started to laugh, then swept him up tightly and started to cry. Ken guided her towards the couch so she could sit down, but she perched on the arm instead, still crying into his hair. He started to cry too and they were soon a sniffly mess.

Teo pulled a packet of tissues from her jacket pocket and gave him one. They laughed through tears at their appearance; "all wet and snotty" Teo said. She smiled a little and brushed his hair back and then froze, staring. Kenshin looked down at the darkening marks of teeth on his left shoulder. "Shit! It's all right, koi; you know how easy I mark. I'm fine!"

Teo whipped off her jacket and covered him, her eyes a hard, glittering green again. "How dare he hurt you? You should never be hurt, my Genji!"

"I'm not hurt; we just got a little wild, that's all. It's not my first love bite, you know?" Please don't look at my back he thought, pulling the jacket tightly around him and looking away.

It only made her suspicious; the green eyes became even narrower. "Let me see your back, Nezumo-chan." He shook his head, but she spun him around and lifted the cloth to see. There were bites all the way down his white back and on both buttocks.

Kenshin pulled himself back around to face her. "I asked for hard and fast and I didn't complain while he was doing it! Don't blame him. Please."

She took a deep breath and sagged a little. "I will blame who I blame, my love…"

Just at the world's worst moment, Sanos made his appearance, fully dressed and in a fighting temper. Kenshin swore to himself- just as she was starting to calm down! He didn't need this.

"Listen Gaudro," Sanos began, but stopped when he saw the fierce green eyes boring into him over Ken's shoulder.

"How dare you?" Her voice was low and soft, but it crackled with danger. "How dare you hurt him and keep him from me?" Kenshin held her tight and braced himself to keep her from getting up. She could go almost mad over something like this if she was afraid for him. He had seen her so.

"I didn't hurt him! And I'm sorry about the phone, but how were we to know?" He didn't understand why Ken was holding her so tightly, pushing her back almost.

"You didn't hurt him? What's this?" She pulled up the cloth so he could see the bruised back while Kenshin cringed inside in case he lost control of her. _Please keep your mouth shut, Dave_. "Did he ignore the phone or did you stop him from going? Don't bother answering, I see your face, and I know the truth. Get out of my house."

"It's Kenshin's house too!"

"Get out, Dave." Kenshin's voice was sharp and cold.

"What?"

Kenshin looked back over his shoulder, still intent on holding Teo. "Get out now, please. I will talk to you later. I need to talk to Teo now."

"If you're in danger, Kenshin…"

Kenshin's eyes were almost as cold as Teo's now. "Don't be stupid. You are the one in danger here, not me. Don't try to tell me what to do or think, Dave. I've loved this woman for more than twenty years. I think it counts for more than one good fuck. Go home or wherever you have to go now. I need to talk to my wife."

Sanos felt as if he'd been gut-punched. He couldn't say another word. He walked out of the apartment, down to the street and stood at a loss. The bookstore had a "Closed" sign in the window and two pair of frightened blue eyes peeped out at him. He took a deep breath and headed for the sound of the sirens. That must be the crime scene's location.

Back upstairs, Teo sank into the couch with Ken on her lap and gave a deep sigh. He slid his hand up her short right sleeve to uncover a goldfish armband tattoo identical to his own. These were their "wedding rings" an unbroken line of Koi, which also meant "Love." She turned her head to kiss him. "At least he doesn't chew tobacco, I guess."

"Don't be nasty. I was a good safe boy. So was he. You know I bruise easily- he didn't. And you still sneak cigars down in the shop sometimes, don't say you haven't, I smelled it today."

"I just smoked one. And I've never bruised you, my love."

Kenshin made a theatrical chest grab. "Only my heart! Don't snigger at me witch! Promise you won't damage him, koi; I like him a lot. It was just an unlucky chance that this happened."

"What your love life puts me through, my Genji! My lovers are all well-behaved." She sighed and ran fingers through her unbound silvering hair.

"They'd better be, hadn't they?" They both giggled at that. "It's good to hear you laugh, Kuroshinju-sama, I haven't heard it much since this case started."

"Speaking of which, I must go now. Stay close to home, little one, and watch out for strangers. This is too close for my liking."

"Can I kill the twins now?"

"Let 'em sweat – the bitches. You're right, that was a very nasty trick to play on us. We will take our sweet time with revenge. Let's see how long it will take them to come crawling."

"Can I at least glare at them?"

She pulled her hair back into its clip. "And people accuse me of being evil! They just don't know how fierce you really are. Is that why you keep dyeing your hair, to hide the sign of your temper?"

Kenshin made a face at his wife and went to pull on some clothes. "Do you have Dave's phone numbers, Shinju-sama? Write them down for me, Teo, and don't write down the wrong numbers or I'll be pissed!"

"I hear and obey, Kenshin-sama!" She finished writing just as Ken came back, tucking in his shirt. "Here are sleazy eye candy's numbers: home, office, cell. I have to go now."

"I'll walk you down. And come right back up, I know." They stopped on the landing and shared a long, sweet kiss.

"Minty fresh now, eh Nezumo-san?"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. You complained before. I gargle. You still complain. I give up! I love you though."

"And I love you too. Come on; let's go rattle the twin's cage."

They stood in front of the shop, looking at the "Closed" sign in the window. Teo rapped on the door. "Closing isn't till six o'clock fools! Open back up and don't cost me business! I have all the keys anyway, you can't keep us out!"

Tim and Charlotte took down the sign and timidly opened the door. Teo and Kenshin just stood there and looked at them. Then Teo walked away quickly and Ken went back upstairs. The "twins" started to shake.

Kenshin went back into the flat, grabbed a beer, and hit the answering machine button. As he listened to Teo's increasingly frantic messages, he began to plot terrible vengeance on those two twits downstairs.

Oh well, at least the sex had been good.


	8. June 8th 4:10 PM

This is for amusement only; I own nothing, not even Mac Taylor from _CSI:NY_! Though I wish to rent Gary Sinese for a long weekend.

**June 8th, 2000 4:10 PM**

Sanos came to the end of an alley three blocks from Kenshin's brownstone. Police were everywhere and the area was cordoned off. A cop stopped him. "Sorry, sir, there's an investigation going on here. No public allowed."

"Hey, Ramirez, it's okay, he's on the case too!" Officer Myojin walked up and shook Sanos' hand. "Have you seen Lt. Gaudro? She was going to stop by her home, its just a little way from here. She was worried about her husband."

"You know that she's married?"

"Yeah, most people do." He gave Sanos a quizzical look. "You didn't?"

"No, I wish I had. What's going on here?" They ducked under the yellow tape and started down the alley. The day had beenhot and the smell of dried blood hung thick in the air. Sanos saw a dark haired man in a grey suit hunched down by the curled up body. He wore foot covers and gloves.

"Forensics is here. The blood spatter area is pretty big, so you'll need foot covers to get too much closer. It's a pretty young kid, probably not older than eighteen, maybe younger. I wish the Lieutenant was here."

"Then your wish is granted, Myojin. Move out of my way now, that's a lad." She walked past Sanos without even looking at him; grabbing a couple of shoe covers out of a box and a pair of gloves. Sanos and Myojin did the same and followed her. Teo crouched down next to the forensic detective. "Hi Mac, long time. How's your good lady?"

"Beautiful as ever, Teo, and you can't have her. How's your husband?"

"The same. You can't have him either, as if you'd want to. What have we got?"

"Caucasian male, teenaged." He pulled back the cover and Teo sucked in a sudden breath. "You know him, Teo?"

"I've seen him in the neighborhood. Mike... something, I can't remember now. A runaway, he found the Center before the streets really got to him. He was working at a newsstand near here and going to the alternative high school they offer. Hey, Katsu?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go north of here about five blocks, to Kim's newsstand. Tell Choon to come down here. Wait, before you go – was there any ID on the body, Mac?"

"No, Teo. There was a wallet with a little cash and a MT pass in it, but nothing for ID."

"Shit, it'll have to be Choon then. Go get him please, Katsu." Sanos peered over her shoulder at the torn bloodstained face of a young man. His brown eyes were sightless; a band of black electrical tape was wrapped around his head as some kind of gag. As the cover was drawn down farther, he saw the hands were bound with tape as well behind his back. His clothing, probably just a t-shirt and jeans, was shredded off as if with a knife. As the body was fully uncovered, Sanos had to turn his back and take a deep breath to keep from puking. "Joy, joy, he found a broken green beer bottle this time. Or did he break it himself?" she said, nodding her head towards the glitter of glass against the wall across from them.

"I'm betting he broke it himself. The cuts and damage are extensive."

"And he was awake, Mac. See, there are defensive cuts on the arms and shoulders and scrapes as if he was trying to get away. If he was hit it was just enough to stun. The animal wanted him awake for this. Look at his face, see the cut?"

"On the right side, starting low and going high. Pistol-whip mark?"

"Yeah, and by a lefty. This looks like something I've seen before, a long time ago. I just can't place it." She turned at the sound of footsteps and Sanos tried to be invisible. "Cover him, Mac. This'll be hard enough on this poor man." She stood to greet Myojin and a short Asian man with platinum-bleached hair. "Choon Kim, I'm sorry to ask you to do this."

"This officer says it may be Mike? Can I see?" He stared down at the still face and turned away with a sob. Teo pulled off the gloves and put her hands on his shoulders. He took several deep breaths and nodded. "It's him. Mike Simione. He was just seventeen! What did that bastard do to him?"

"You don't need or want to know, Choon. Did he have family?"

"Yeah, he finally started talking to his mom a couple of months ago. A runaway from upstate, he couldn't stand being gay in that little hill town anymore, thought it'd be better here, the same dream we've all had. He worked the early mornings for me 5-9AM. That way I didn't have to get up as early and he could make class and help out with expenses at the youth hostel. Jake got him the job with me. God, he was just a baby!" Kim began to cry, and Sanos was a little shocked to watch Gaudro hold the man and pat his shoulders till he got some control. He didn't think she could so understand a man so badly hurt, or show any tenderness. She gave him some tissues.

"Choon, do you have any phone numbers for us? His mom? Okay, please go back with Officer Myojin here and get them. Call Kelsey to come pick you up, you shouldn't be alone- stay with him till someone comes, Katsu, and then get the number to me. I'll call Jake at the Center. I'm so sorry, Choon."

"Get the fucker, Teo, that's all I ask. He was such a sweet little boy." Mr. Kim moved off with the big young cop. Sanos watched Teo's shoulders sag, and then straighten.

"Mac, are you done? Can you take him now? I want to know what you find."

"Well he couldn't have gotten away this time without being bloody. There's too much here for that. If the boy left work at nine, that gives us a time frame for when he must have been killed. Have any of the other vics had their IDs taken, Teo?"

"No, this is the first. Was it taken to hide the boy's identity or to cause fear in as many people as possible who didn't know where their loved ones were?" She looked over her shoulder at Sanos, and chewed on her lip. "How tall are you, Mac?"

"I'm 5'9", why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure you're out of our perps range. You fit the description otherwise, but you're too tall."

"That's the first time I've ever heard that. Thanks. So you think it is a man, huh?"

"Has Shou gotten to you too? Yes I do, especially sick shit like this. I may play rough, but it takes a sick fucking mind to think this horror up and that tends to be a man's game. But the quiz question is, - how did he pull it off? Broad daylight, busy streets, no body sees or hears anything. It's the Invisible Man?" She stopped and looked off into the distance, then shook her head. "I've got to chew this over. Let me know whatever you can, Mac. Thanks." She walked past Sanos again without looking, dropping the shoe covers in a hazardous waste can ready on the scene. Sanos stared after her.

"She'll chew it hard and come up with something. She's really good at her job," said the other detective to Sanos. "I'm Mac Taylor; they told me there was a reporter following on this case."

"Dave Sanos, Detective. You've worked with her before? I thought she worked in fraud cases?"

"Sometimes they overlap. She was working on an embezzlement case when I first moved here from Chicago. The bookkeeper she was following apparently leapt off a building. She knew the man inside and out, he may have been a crook, but he was also a devout Catholic. She set off the bells- when we looked closer; we found a prior skull fracture on the vic's skull. He'd been taken out by his boss and dropped off the building to make it look like suicide. The boss is doing hard time in Attica, instead of just being in a federal prison for embezzlement. Teo can be a huge pain in the ass, but she's second to none. She'll find this guy or know the reason why. See you; I've got to get to work."

Sanos pulled off the covers and threw them in the can. As he walked out of the alley, he saw Teo standing in front of a tall, thin, sandy-haired man. "You can't go in, Jake. It's a crime scene. Choon shouldn't have called you, that's my job."

"I want to see him, Teo, you let Choon!"

"That's because I needed the ID, not for the joy. You do not need to see this, believe me. Go back to the other kids; they're going to need you."

"God dam it, Teo! This wasn't supposed to happen! Years ago, when Ken and I were runaways, our choice was thief or whore. This kid didn't have to make that choice, take those filthy chances! He was smart -he would have made it! Why is he dead?"

"Because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's it. There is no reason for this. Go back to the kids, Jake, I'll come tomorrow and tell you what I know, but I have to deal with this now. I've just been given the boy's mother's number. Will you talk to her? Good, I'll give her your number and extension. Go take care of the living, Jake, and leave me to avenge the dead. That's my duty." She hugged the man, who swiftly walked away, hands to his face.

"Lt. Gaudro?"

"Mr. Sanos, unless it is pertinent to this case, I'd appreciate you giving me a few hours to get my wish to thrash you out of my system. If it isn't, please go away." She reached into her coat, left-handed and pulled out a small black cigar. Sanos realized for the first time that her gun was on the right side of her body. She was left handed? But he had seen her write with her right hand. She struck a match and lit the cigar, for a moment he could see the green eyes of the portrait. This time they weren't looking at him, but off into the distance.

Mac Taylor came out of the alley. "Kenshin's gonna have your ass if he catches you!"

She took a drag and blew a circle. "Big if, unless you tattle. Later, Mac." She left without saying another word to Sanos. He turned to the other man.

"Mr. Taylor is Lt. Gaudro right or left handed?"

"Oh, you noticed? She's both, sort of. She's a natural lefty, but she went to some old-fashioned kind of school where they "broke" you of the habit, in writing, at least. It isn't done anymore, it tended to cause more problems than it solved. She favors her left in everything except writing. Good eye, Mr. Sanos, you should be in my line. Bye." He nodded and moved off, leaving Sanos to think about the wounds caused by someone left handed.


	9. June 8th 5:20 PM

**June 8th, 2000 5:20 PM**

Dave Sanos walked back towards Ken's brownstone. He had seen Gaudro leaving in a car with Myojin; this would be a good time to talk to the man. As he passed the bookstore, he waved at the twins, who just sort of stared at him as if something bad was going to happen. He pressed the buzzer at the doorway, and then his cell rang. He answered.

"I don't want you to come up now, Dave."

"Ken? You have my number?"

"Teo gave it to me. Give me some time please, today was a fucking nightmare."

Sanos walked out into the sidewalk to look up, but didn't see anyone in the windows. "She's gone down to the station, you're safe, Ken. Let me talk to you."

"Why do you keep seeing her as a threat to me, Dave? I told you, we've been friends and more for twenty-odd years. I think I know her and she has never offered to give me the slightest pain intentionally."

"Why were you so frightened then up in the apartment? Are you telling me you weren't?"

"Of course I was, but for you and her! She's taken on people before for hurting me and others and she can do damage. Then she pays for it in misery and guilt. I won't have her go through it for one piece of ass, I can't."

"Is that all it was, a piece of ass?"

"It was an itch to scratch and you did a damn fine job. But I've known you a day, don't ask me to choose you over her or you'll lose. Anyone who tries to come between us is a fool."

"Kenshin, how well do you know her?" Sanos sat down on the stoop of the brownstone. "Do you know who she really is? What she used to do? What she still does- I saw her at it yesterday. She was disciplining that young cop all right; she was using his nightstick! Do you know all this?"

"Of course I do! I met her when you were in the third grade, Dave! She did what she had to, just like I did. That was how we survived. She was just strong and smart enough to make it work for her and to give a hand to someone like me. So I wouldn't have to keep selling my ass for something to eat!" His voice caught on a sob that just about broke Dave's heart. "She has never asked me for a thing, except my friendship. I give her my love as a free gift; she does the same. Her preferences are her business, just as mine are. She doesn't force anyone to play; Myojin is there because he wants to be."

"You know about him? I thought she wasn't into men?"

"That's her business, I told you. Of course I know Katsu; he's a nice kid and thinks a lot of her both personally and professionally. That's their thing, just like you and I would have been no problem if it wasn't for those two little assholes in the bookstore. They set us up; they were there when Teo took on Rico and knew what would happen if she was frightened for me. It's gonna blow up in their little frog faces this time!"

No wonder the two of them looked so scared, if Teo was after them! "What happened, Ken, with Rico? That was your ex, right?" He just wanted to keep Kenshin talking; maybe he could persuade him to let him upstairs or to come out. No matter what he said, Ken had looked so scared and upset. She must have a tremendous hold on him! He heard the other man take a deep breath.

"Rico had been slapping me around for quite some time, and then he'd want sex – without protection. I knew he wasn't faithful to me, so I'd refuse, which would end up in more slapping around until I gave in. I didn't know he was snorting heroin; he hid that pretty well. He was an angel when he wasn't high or drunk. The last time I said no and decided to make it stick, he nailed me across the room and I blacked out. When I came to he was inside me! Dry!" The voice began to sob, and Sanos found himself weeping too. "I nailed him myself and got away. I didn't want Teo to know; she'd never thought much of him. And she was right. I hid at Jake's; he helped me with the cuts and swellings and got me an HIV test done."

"The day after, Teo was in the doorway when Jake answered. She wanted me home, she said, she didn't care what I had said and done to her when I left. My clothes were in the cab; Bev, Mary Ann, and Davy were moving the rest of my stuff out of Rico's place. Jake pushed me into her arms and I held on like a drowning man. She stayed by my side for three days taking total care of me and ran everything until I could go back to work at the bistro after a week."

"Rico was waiting for me in the alley when I went out to toss some trash the first night I worked. He wanted me back, I told him to fuck off. He grabbed me, and I tried to kick him away. Suddenly Teo came out of nowhere and pulled him off. She slammed him into the wall and held a knife to his eye. It was like a dream or nightmare I had seen before, Teo with the blade shining before her. She told him in very plain terms what would happen to him if he came near our place again. "I'm a cop, I can make you disappear, and no one will ever know. He doesn't want to prosecute you, but I will be your judge, jury, and executioner if you come near either of us ever again!" He believed her – he believed her so much he lost control of his bladder right then! She let him run and I never saw him again. He died two months later of an OD. I was lucky-I wasn't infected with anything. But God, it still hurts!" The two of them sat crying on the phone, getting Sanos some odd looks from passer-bys.

"Can't I come up, Kenshin? I'm so sorry about making you tell this. I want to apologize; I see now why you were scared. She must have frightened you terribly!"

Kenshin's sobs stopped, his voice turned cold. "You've got that idea stuck in your fucking head and it just won't come out, will it? I wasn't afraid of her – I was afraid _for_ her! She could have lost her whole career over my fucking bad judgment! When I left the flat to be with Rico, I was drunk and pissed off at her. She wouldn't let him come here and live, she said she knew an asshole when she saw one and didn't want him in the house. We can't move someone in without the other's permission; it's in the agreement in Hank's will. She refused flat out. **_I hit her_**, Dave! I smacked her as hard as I could, I called her filthy names, I brought up every hurtful thing I could think of to throw because I was so freakin' stupid and mad and drunk. She just stood there and took it! She never raised a hand to stop me; she just stood there! Do you think that I'm afraid of **her**, you asshole! She should have been afraid of me! That's the real Teo, the woman I love. Kuroshinju-sama, my black pearl lady, the rarest of all. She's too gentle, too loving, with me; takes it all and comes back for more. She's mine and you won't come between us, she's forgiven me for far too much! Go to hell Dave and don't come near me again!"

The line went dead. Sanos sat wiping his eyes, trying to figure out what was real and what was fantasy. Who was this woman, anyway?

"Sanos are you all right?" Captain Shou leaned down to put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Captain?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of Gaudro, but her cell line is busy. I thought she might be here, since the last vic was so close."

"She's not here. She was supposed to be calling the boy's mother, that's why her cell's busy. I've been on the phone myself, a kind of upsetting call, excuse me." He blew his nose and wiped his face. "Any news?"

"Forensics is still on the site. Is Gaudro's husband home? I seem to remember that he was a little, dark haired guy. I hope he's staying in with this bullshit going on. Though I don't know how safe he'd be with her either. She's certainly got a temper when she's pissed off!"

"He's there, but I don't think he wants to talk now. I've got to be going, Captain. Let me know if you need me, okay?" Shou gave him a wave and headed down to the crime scene. Sanos stuck his cell in his pocket and looked up at the blank windows overhead. What was the truth?

The "twins" came out of the closed shop. Sanos walked over to them. "I've talked with Ken and if Teo doesn't nail your asses I will you stupid little fucks!" They fled as fast as their asses could go. Sanos turned for home. God, he could use a beer! And how would he get Kenshin to see him again?


	10. June 8th 10:00 PM

No money,no sue.

**June 8th, 2000 10:00 PM**

Teo kicked off her shoes inside the door. The apartment was dark, except for a faint light coming from her room. She could hear Bessie Smith singing, sweet, low, and sad. It was an appropriate time for the blues, all right; she hadn't been this down in quite a while. Walking to the door of her room, she leaned against the frame. Kenshin was sitting in the middle of her bed, pouring a glass of wine. One already sat on the bed stand. He was barelegged, dressed in one of her big button-downshirts she liked to sleep in, his hair down across his shoulders. A big five-wicked candle burned on the dresser, giving the room a golden glow, making his skin gold as well.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Robinson – are you trying to seduce me?"

"Got it in one try, dear lady. Drink?"

"Definitely." They clinked glasses. "Compai! God that's good. No don't try to kiss me, Nezumo-chan - I'm filthy. Let me wash up and brush my teeth." She locked her gun up in her small room safe.

"I'm ready for you, Shinju-sama, come here." He took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. She opened the door upon a steaming tub and another candle, scenting the room with vanilla, her favorite. "How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Donna the dispatcher. I hope she enjoys doing the stairs for her tattling. They could use a scrubbing."

"If you give up being a hard ass, we'll have to do more housework, dear. Get in the tub and I'll wash your hair for you."

"No, thank you. You know I prefer to do that sort of stuff myself." She stripped off her grimy feeling clothes and tucked them in the hamper. Kenshin looked at her tall firm body, the heavy breasts, wide hips, and softly rounded belly. If he bruised easily, she scarred. Her olive skin showed the march of time in marks and old scrapes, never forgotten. The scars of the beating that drove a sixteen-year-old girl out into the world on her own still were visible on her back and buttocks. She was ashamed of them, and almost no one but he had ever seen them. She had to be in control with every one but him, with him she could relax and be gentle and open. . Burns and cuts from a hard life on the street marked her as well, especially the round red spot high inside her left thigh. The curving scar on her right thigh when she had risked her life to stop a killer was still a thick high ridge of flesh – all these made her wear trunks and a shirt when she swam to hide the marks. Even her tattoo had raised up, giving it the look of a true armlet.

She slid down into the scented water. He had dropped a little vanilla into it as he was filling the tub, and she relaxed in the scent. Teo pulled the clip out of her hair and took a breath, then submerged into the hot water. Kenshin was there to hand her a cloth for her face when she came up, then she shooed him away. She didn't mind bathing other people, but she preferred to bathe herself alone.

"Are you hungry, darling?"

"No, I grabbed something at the station. Have you eaten? Well, if you're not hungry, how about pouring another glass of this? Thank you."

He took his time, sitting on the crisp white sheets waiting to hear her get out of the tub. He sipped his own glass of wine and tried to relax after a very nasty day. They needed this; this was their way of making and keeping the connection between them that had lasted for so long and through so much. Most people didn't understand, like Dave hadn't earlier today. He felt a little stir at the thought of that beautiful, strong body, but pushed it away. He had some kind of thing against Teo, and she was part of him, they came together or not at all. He had learned that the hard way. Their marriage was a protection, providing both insurance and keeping either of their families from interfering if something should happen. But it was also much more, a meeting of hearts and souls hard to explain to others. So they often didn't bother to try.

He heard the gurgle in the old pipes that meant the tub was draining. He got up and brought the glass of wine with him. Teo was wrapped in a bath sheet, hair up in a towel, brushing her teeth. He smiled at her. "Minty fresh?" She stuck out a foam-covered tongue at him and wrinkled her nose to make him laugh. When she was finished, she walked back to her room, rubbing her hair.

"No wine yet, kobito, it doesn't go well with toothpaste."

"How about kisses then?"

"Yes, thank you. They go very well with toothpaste. Mmmm. You are an excellent kisser, Mr.Boldt."

"You taught me, Ms. Gaudro. I owe it all to you." He had lived with her for six months and had become a little possessive. And jealous. He had his own little room in the tiny apartment and a job to help with expenses. She was always sweet and kind to him, but she hugged and patted him like a kid. She always kissed Hank. He knew what they were to each other now, and didn't want that kind of relationship with her. But he did want to be important to her, like Hank was. So one day, when she was saying good-bye to him, he kissed her.

She gave him a funny, grossed out kind of look. "What was that supposed to be, Kenshin?"

"It's a kiss. What else?" He was a little ticked off and insulted.

"Who taught you to kiss?"

"Are you trying to piss me off? I know how to kiss!"

"Like a beagle puppy. Tell me, has anyone ever kissed you who wasn't trying to get into your pants? ... Thought so. Come here, and keep that tongue in your mouth, I've already washed my face today, thank you." She took him by the hands and pulled him close. She lightly pressed her lips to his forehead, cheek, chin, and then she brushed across his lips, making him shudder with a sudden chill. She came back, a little firmer, and the kiss became so sweet; he wanted her never to stop. She pulled away. "Now that's a kiss. See the difference? Kissing like a beagle pup – all tongue – has its place, but this is where to start, okay?"

"How did you learn to do that?" He held his hand up to his tingling lips.

"Girls like to think about kissing. They like to practice kissing. On toys, on pillows, on each other. I was very good at thinking of better ways to kiss, so I got asked to practice a lot. So began my downfall from good Catholic girl to dyke to Dom queen of Greenwich Village. I was the girl stupid enough to get caught practicing." She gave him that sad smile she had when she talked about her past. Kenshin pulled her close and tried to kiss the sadness away. "Whoa boy! Slow down! This is a little queer, isn't it? Stop laughing, you know I meant odd you little shit! I mean you're gay- I'm gay. We're gay, god that sounds like an English lesson. Let's parse the perversions, kids!"

"I don't care if you're queer or I am. I want to learn to kiss! Teach me." And she had. Over the years they had taken comfort in being in each other's arms and kissing. It was just how it was. When men raved about his kissing he just smiled and never told them his secret. It was years later that it led to more.

Teo dropped the towel from her head and Kenshin sat behind her to comb out her long dark hair. "Jake called earlier. The poor kid's mom is broken up bad. He's going to meet her at the Port Authority when she gets in tomorrow. Was it really bad?"

"Please, don't ask me now, little one, I'll be seeing it in my dreams soon enough. Did you talk to Sanos? What's wrong?"

"He's an asshole."

"Oi, not another one! What did he say?"

"Let's not talk about it, okay? I told him to fuck off."

"Oops, no more sweet cheeks for Mr. Sleaze! Ow! Don't pull my hair!"

"Shut up then."

"Big bully."

"Little witch."

"Love me?"

"Constantly."

They sat that way for a while, Teo's head on his chest, both of them sipping wine and listening to the music. Hank had been a blues fan and Teo had picked it up from him. Her collection was exhaustive and extensive. Kenshin leaned down for another kiss. Her eyes were magic in candlelight, not hazel or green but a shining brown-gold. He could drown in her eyes. His Shinju, kuro shinju, the precious black pearl of his heart.


	11. June 8th 11:10 PM

**June 8th, 2000 11:10 PM**

She lay looking up at him with total trust. He pushed down a little harder on the next kiss and brushed her lips with his tongue. She opened to him, allowing him to explore her mouth, not responding yet, just enjoying the feeling. He set their wine glasses down and slid around to bring them face to face. He kissed her deeply again, and this time she responded with her own tender exploration of his mouth. She pulled back and gave him a look, one eyebrow raised.

"I washed and washed and washed and I was a good boy too, I told you! I'm so clean I squeak! You're lucky I didn't scrub anything off!" They laughed really hard together and swept into more deep kisses until they couldn't quite breathe. Kenshin began to kiss her neck while she ran her long strong fingers down his shoulders and arms. This was for them, the sweet exchange of pleasure they didn't quite understand but had come to need in their years together.

It has caused problems at times, in the world around them and in their own relationship. This love didn't fit neatly into categories or slots, it was unique and theirs. Others had tried to break it, and almost succeeded. They had tried to break it themselves when it had become as much pain as pleasure. But they always returned to each other as parts of a whole. Kenshin was Teo's snug harbor, the place she could relax and let go of the control she always needed otherwise. She had hid her love from him for a long time before he told her of his feelings for her. She felt she wasn't good enough, she had told him, for one as sweet and wonderful as he after what her life had been.

And that was one reason why he loved her. In Teo's eyes he was the shining boy, the sun of her sky. She held him in a sort of awe, amazed and almost afraid to touch him. It was an amazing feeling to be considered the most beautiful and special of all beings. To be loved for nothing more than being. She was his protector, his firm base for his life, the person who loved him beyond all others. She knew his faults as he knew hers. They fought sometimes; they had hurt each other's feelings more than once. They had nearly shattered. But together they were unbreakable, able to weather the tragedies around them as friends and old lovers succumbed to death and disease, as times were good or bad. This was the physical expression of their loving bond, a bond as different as their relationship was.

Teo lifted her head to release Kenshin's mouth and turned him onto his side, moving behind him to kiss the back of his neck. She kissed every mark that had been made earlier, as if to heal the damage on the skin she loved to touch. Reaching around him she ran her hands down his chest, pausing to tease at nipples now firm and sensitive. He pushed his body back against her warmth and sighed in pleasure. She was never rushed; she always took as long as possible on the slow sensuous kindling of desire. One hand stayed at his nipple while the other trailed down to push up the fabric of the shirt he wore and fondle the soft curve of his hip. The whole time, she softly kissed and licked his neck and ear, whispering sweet words of pleasure at his beauty and her joy in holding him in her arms in every language that she knew.

He arched back against her as she took him into her hand and began to slowly stroke his length. From long experience she knew his most sensitive areas and hands and lips plundered each of them. His shirt was gone now as was her towel. They lay nude in the candlelight, caressing with hands and tongues and skin against skin, the light turning their bodies into golden fields of pleasure. His lips closed on her breast and she whimpered his name, her hands never ceasing to stroke and touch him. He rocked against her and she against him, but they did not couple in the manner of straight men and women.

They had tried that and it wasn't for them, it did nothing for them. What mattered was the slow dance of pleasure which could be given by hands and mouths and skin. Touching tasting breathing each other in; this was their lovemaking, truly made by love in their case. They would stop and just quietly hold each other to hear their heartbeats and breathing, let the pleasure ebb and flow as a warm sea for them to bathe in. Then they would begin again, giving each other only tenderness and delight.

It was their joy and skill to stretch lovemaking out for as long as possible. The quick sweaty rush of need was not for them, they had all the time in the world when they lay in each other's arms. Sometimes Kenshin would take the lead, sometimes Teo, but they were equals in this dance.

Once a good friend had asked Kenshin what he found in Teo that attracted him to her when no other woman did. "She cares more for me and my pleasure than she does her own, and I care more for hers than mine. Between the two of us, that means we both find nothing but joy in each other's arms. How many people can say that of someone they have known for as long as we have? After so many years her voice can still make me shake. And my lips can make her weep with delight. Can you say that? We enjoy sex and the bodies of others give us pleasure. But we don't just have sex, Teo, and I. We join in soul more than bodies and that is the wellspring of our joy. Any one who tries to come between us is a fool."

Finally, he reached down for the spot which brought her the most intense pleasure. As she began to shudder, she picked up the pace of her stroking and caught his mouth in a deep wet kiss, her other hand buried in the softness of fire red curls. Her moans only caused him more excitement and he joined her cries with his own. She shook and then stopped, but he didn't stop his hand, he knew from long loving that she was not yet at the peak of her pleasure. She reached farther back to stroke the cleft of his buttocks and he began to tremble and cry out with his release pouring out on to the skin of her hip. She followed in quick succession, and her tremors only heightened his own sensations.

As their breathing slowed they lay in a sleepy satisfaction. Kenshin dried her off and pulled her into his arms to lay her head on his chest, stroking her arm lightly. Her hand still traced the curve of his hip, making him shiver and smile down into her loving eyes. "I love you, my beautiful Teo, my koi, my friend, my wife. Nothing will change that now or ever."

"My koi, my Kenshin, my loving boy sweet as honey. My husband in soul and mind, nothing will change that now or ever." She blew out the candle and they drowsed off to sleep in each other's arms. His left arm pressed against her right, joining the tattoo lines of unbroken koi. Which meant love.


	12. June 9th 8:15 AM

This is still for Mouse, who doesn't own these characters either.

**June 9th, 2000 8:15 AM**

Ken awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He stretched out in the rumpled bed and looked around Teo's room. She preferred soft rich colors, honey-brown and gold, with touches of deep green against cream gold walls. But her sheets were always crisp white cotton, the best she could afford and kept dazzling white. He got up and pulled on the long shirt he had worn last night and wandered off to the bathroom to take care of a few things.

When he came out, Teo called him for breakfast. She was already dressed for work, with an apron over her soft green blouse and slacks. Her hair was swept up into a bun, with a few strands dropping here and there, softening her face. The sunny kitchen was full of wonderful smells. Ken poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over for his morning kiss. "You're raring to go, koi. Not eggs again, you've had your two for the week!"

"Nag, nag, nag, Food Police. I'm making French toast."

"Which is made with?"

"All the love I can give it! Don't tease, kobito, it's going to be a long day, and I'll need my strength. Sit down, it's ready." They ate quietly, enjoying their time together before the start of another day. "Nezumo-chan, do you remember back when I was a rookie..."

"And dinosaurs roamed the earth. Vaguely, I was very young at the time. Why?"

"Don't be a smartass just because you're four years younger than me. I'm talking about the time I found those two cops in a shooting gallery that my partner and I were checking on. The older had the younger cop in a bad way before I came upon them and stopped what was going on."

Kenshin made a face. "You would have to ask at breakfast! Your stomach is stronger than mine after all this time." He rubbed his forehead. "Wasn't the young guy tied up and the older cop was pistol whipping him? I met you at the hospital where you'd taken him. All I remember is a bandaged big black-haired guy with really intense blue eyes staring at me when I came over to kiss you. He gave me the creeps. Why?"

"Because something about that makes me think of what's going on right now. The kid begged me to cover him, said it was consensual. I had my gun on the bastard who was pistol whipping him and he begged me to let the man go, that he loved him and I would ruin both their careers. It freaked me out; I know that. I just can't remember his name. I play rough, true, but I play within safe limits. That was just fucking torture; the old guy was a really sick bastard. He even had..." Her eyes opened wide and she stopped with a forkful of French toast in the air. She put it down and got up to go strap on her gun. "I've gotta go check something out."

"But your breakfast?"

"Well at least I'm not going to be eating those extra eggs, am I? Save the bacon for me. Love." She gave him an absent-minded kiss and ran for the door. Kenshin shrugged and went back to breakfast, thinking over the day's special for the bistro.

**8:58 AM**

Teo trotted into the records section of the 2-1, and waved at the older man behind the counter. "John, how are you today?"

"Fine, Teo. Six months and counting to retirement. What can I do for you?"

"How far has the department gone with digitizing old records?"

"About as far as back to 1990. Why?"

"I need to see a report I did in 1982. Would it still exist?"

"Yeah, it would be on record, deep in the files. Give me a date."

"That's the bitch, I can't quite remember. I was a rookie, only on foot patrol for about six weeks or so. That would make it September or early October of 1982. I was working Bed-Stuy with Paulie McNamarra as my watchdog. A young cop got hurt in a shooting gallery- fell, and cut his face on some glass. I helped him get to the hospital and wrote up the report; it was my first one. Could it be found?"

I'll call around, how quick?"

"ASAP. I'll owe you and Rita a dinner if you pull this out for me."

"Ken's cooking? I'll have it for you if I can. Is it connected with this case in the papers? The young kid who was murdered yesterday?"

"Yeah, I think so. That and an old detective story. Thanks, John, let me know."

Teo headed for the detectives office. Katsu Myojin was already there with a cup of coffee for her. "Thanks. What's new?"

"Report from forensics. And Dave Sanos is waiting to talk with you."

"Tell him to go away. I'm working and I don't have time to hold his hand. Where is the report? In Shou's office? Where's he?"

"Off today, remember he worked the weekend?"

"So did I and I'm here. Thanks."

She went into Shou's office and sat down to look over the folder. Vague memories still bugged her. She could see the scene, a dark, foul-smelling building, abandoned, and used by the local junkies for a place for a fix. She and McNamarra had been looking for a runaway girl who had been seen in the area. Paulie was outside in the alley and she moved into the building. The sound of something solid hitting flesh brought her quickly around a corner, light in one hand, gun in the other.

A heavyset man had another man on his knees before him, faintly visible in the beam of a light lying behind him. She saw the shine of the gun in the man's hand and drew down on him, shouting that she was the police. He dropped the gun, raised his hands and said, "Me too."

She held the gun on him and checked out the man on his knees. He was big, with short black hair and really blue eyes. His left cheek was split open and a steady stream of blood ran down onto his blue uniform. He was a cop too! His hands were cuffed behind him, pants down around his ankles as he knelt on the filthy floor. "Are you okay, man? I'll call for back up, my partner's outside."

"Please don't! It's my fault! I made him do it! I asked for it!" The blue eyes were frightened and full of tears. "He just got a little carried away, that's all! Come on, you'll destroy my career if this comes out, please just walk away."

"And let him finish you off? I don't think so." She looked at the standing man. "Uncuff him, and help him up. Remember, I'm just a stupid rookie and I might shoot without thinking so be very careful with how and where you move asshole."

The older man said nothing, just looked at her with glazed, sick eyes. The younger man spoke again. "It's all right! Just walk away and don't worry. I don't want to lose my job! I don't want to lose him, I need him so!"

The other man spoke. "Shut your fucking little wimp mouth or I'll shut it for you, bitch." He stopped when Teo pushed the gun up behind his left ear.

"There's playing rough, but you're a fucking sick man! You could have killed him and he's begging for me to go easy on you. I will have no trouble in sending your brain across this room if you open your mouth one more time. Now uncuff him! And help him up." The older man reached down behind the kneeling man and pulled something away from his buttocks, tossing it away with a crunch of glass." What was that? -Never mind, I know. Get the cuffs off and step away." He did as he was told and she reached down to touch the young cop's shoulder. "Did he hurt you there too? You're lucky that bottle wasn't broken- you'd be dead. Come on get up."

He stood and pulled up his pants, only looking at the man who had hurt him so badly. "I'm sorry Frank, I really am. Please don't go, don't leave me."

Teo felt like puking. She had been in some hairy scenes, but this was way twisted! "Come on with me and we'll get you looked at. You're gonna need stitches in that cut, and he'll have given you a nice big scar to remember him by. Here take this handkerchief and try to put pressure on the bleeding. Stop crying, man, I won't blow your cover, but you had better think more than once before you get near this sick fuck again. Were you trying to kill him, asshole?"

The man turned those sickly eyes on her again. "I don't know why it went so far, but yeah, I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me. You're right, I am a sick bastard, blow my brains out for me right now, and I'll bless you for it!"

"No, Frank, please, it was my fault! I'm a slut and you have to show me how to behave! You were right, you were right!" The tall cop collapsed back down onto his knees, sobbing.

All Teo wanted was to get out and as far away as possible from this whole sick scene. She pulled the younger cop to his feet. "Come on asshole, you're going to the hospital now!" She started to back away, still holding her gun on the other man. "You drag your ass and stay out of my sight, you twisted bastard. Don't try to pull on me or come after us or I swear you'll die where you stand!" The man didn't move as she pulled the whimpering other man away. When they were safely around the corner, she took a shaky breath. "Come on! Yes, I said I'd cover your ass! Tell them you were looking around and fell on some glass or some shit like that; I don't care. You're just as sick as your boyfriend, but I won't let him kill you if I can help it. Stop the crying and come on!"


	13. June 9th part 2

**June 9th, 2000** cont.

She had yelled for Paulie as they had come out of the building and he ran for the first aid kit from the squad car. Her hands were covered in the big man's blood and she couldn't wait to wash him and the stink of this whole situation off her. They took him to Memorial where he received numerous stitches and she made out the prelim report. The attending physician made sure she was clean with no broken skin on her hands in case of disease. The big cop said he was clean, but didn't everybody?

She called Ken; he was working at a little place nearby and had been expecting to meet her at home when their shifts were over. He stopped by the hospital to meet her for the trip home, greeting her with a kiss as she stood before the room where the other man was just finishing his stitches. She ducked back into the room for a minute. "Hey, man. I hope you're gonna be okay now. Stay away from that sicko and get some help, okay. You don't need to be treated like that, nobody does." He hadn't answered, just glared at her and at Kenshin out in the hallway beyond. She shrugged and left him.

**9:30 AM**

Teo hadn't thought of that for years, but then she hadn't found that many people with beer bottles stuck up their ass either! Beer bottles! She started flicking through her black leather notebook. Stopping, she picked up Shou's phone and dialed an extension. "Katsu, get the records for this case and that stuff of Sanos' I gave you yesterday. Count how many times a beer bottle was used to sodomize the vic and bring it in to me. As of five minutes ago, 'Kay? No, tell Sanos I was carried off by elves, I don't have time for bullshit, get to work."

She dropped the phone and sat clicking her tongue against her teeth. This was just too close a situation for her comfort. What _was _that fool's name? She looked up as the door opened and it took her a minute to focus and realize that the man in front of her wasn't Myojin. "Mr. Sanos, go away. I was just thinking over a case of pistol whipping and I might want to do some re-inaction activity to check a theory. Run while you can!"

He shut the door behind him and stood against it, arms folded. "Don't you have people who let you do that for fun, Tammy Claire?"

She gave him a look, one eyebrow cocked up, half-amused, it seemed. "Oh, you know that name, do you? You're a little young to remember those days. Was your daddy a "friend" of mine? Or your mommy? What's the point – its ancient history."

"Not too ancient from what I saw yesterday. Does Myojin have bad bruises on his ass?"

"Oh, you're a voyeur? Must be a good fault for a reporter. He's fine, thank you, and every time he sits down now just reinforces a good lesson. Again, ancient history and no crime. Get gone, I'm working."

Sanos stepped across to look down into green eyes. "Kenshin isn't here to stop you or protect you this time, Tammy Claire. I want to know what you did to him to make him cover for you like he does!"

"I love him and didn't stop when he hurt me. He's done the same for me. I don't play games with my kobito, or treat him as if he doesn't have a will of his own. You talked to him, what did he tell you? I'm guessing it's the same shit he's had to tell his other eager "Rescuers," he doesn't need you. Neither do I. Drag your ass."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tammy Claire Goro. Not until I see Kenshin face to face and talk to him. Don't try to get in the way."

"Stop trying to use my old name as a weapon, Sanos, it's been better done. Ken is a grown man and definitely has a mind of his own. Just because he let you fuck him doesn't mean he wasn't in control of himself the whole time. He's learned that by experience. You ask him to talk to you; it's not my business as long as you're not interfering with my life or hurting him. Get in my way, and you will not know what hit you. Drag." They locked eyes for a minute, green ice against caramel brown, Sanos unable to look away. What was she thinking?

A knock came at the door and Myojin came in with a piece of paper in his hand. "I told you she was busy, Dave! Teo, all of the attacks involved beer bottles. Both the Manhattan attacks and the similar ones Dave uncovered in Brooklyn and The Bronx during 1996-98."

"It's not a found object then, he's bringing it with him to re-create the attack." She stared off into the distance, forgetting all about the two men in front of her. Then she looked up at them both. "Do either of you know G.K. Chesterton's work? No? I've got to check something out…" She stopped, staring over Myojin's shoulder at the wall. "_Kuso!_ Myojin, go requisition a car and meet me down in Records. Now, boy, move!" She got up and walked over to a photo on the wall as the young cop ran out, then turned to leave.

"I'm not done talking with you, Goro!" Sanos grabbed for her right coat sleeve. She slapped him across the Adam's apple with the notebook in her left hand, making him stagger back, gagging. She caught and twisted his wrist in a painful hold and stared into his eyes, her own as green as emeralds.

"My name is Teodosia Cyrene Gaudro! And I am done talking with a fool like you!" She grated between clenched teeth. "I don't have time to play dragon for you to fantasize about rescuing the Fairy Prince! Get the fuck out and don't come in between me and my work! Or me and my Kenshin!" She stalked away, leaving him gasping for breath behind her.

Sanos leaned against the desk to catch his breath. He'd just made this worse by confronting her. Now she had warning that he knew her past, and she didn't seem bothered at all. What was the question about Chesterton about? He was some old English mystery writer, what would that have to do with this case? He walked over to the wall and looked over the photos. They were Shou's he guessed, old pictures of him getting awards or hanging out with other cops and stuff. It was odd to see him without a beard, but he didn't know what Teo had seen that made her take off like that. He rubbed his sore throat. Terry had been right when he said she'd been able to "damage" the men who came to her for their thrills! What had Kenshin gone through in the years he had been under her control? She had no problem with dealing with him, what chance did a much smaller man have? Any of them?

He pulled out his cell and dialed Gaudro's home number he had been given at the start of his visit here. "Kenshin, it's Dave, please don't hang up! I want to see you, please?"

"Have you anything to say to me smarter than what you said yesterday? If not -I don't have time; I have to work today. I'm already on the other line with my produce dealer, and he has work to do as well."

"I just talked with Teo. I told her that I know who she is. And what she was."

"Why the hell are you bothering her? She's working! That's distant history, none of your business! She doesn't need your bullshit, and neither do I!"

The line went dead. Sanos leaned back and blew out a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. Could today get any worse?


	14. June 9th 1:00 PM

_How do you like this so far ,Mouse? Don't own – don't sue._

** June 9th, 20001:00 PM**

Teo stopped by "Leaves of Past," making the pair working behind the counter wince and tremble. She didn't seem to notice at all. "How much do we have of Chesterton? The detective stories?"

"At least one of most of it, Teo," wavered Tim, "why?"

"Just get it all out and leave it in the back room for me, I've got some research I need to do. Check it over, and if we're missing anything, fill it in from the library for me. Thanks." She walked out leaving the two of them standing behind her, mouths open.

"Has she forgotten, Lotte?"

"No, she wouldn't forget! She's probably doing research on how to get rid of us!"

"From old detective stories? Maybe, but I'm going to get the books out, maybe it'll go easier on us."

Teo ran up the steps to the apartment, but Kenshin wasn't there. She called downstairs to talk to the prep staff. They told her that he'd gone with Feo to the produce dealers and had asked Choon Kim to come along with them to make sure all of the usual arguments were fair. The door buzzer rang. "Lt.Gaudro, it's Myojin." She punched in the code to let him up and sat down to write her nezumo a note. He came in and stood waiting for her, looking with interest around the apartment.

"Well?"

"The address is in Nyack, and he won't talk on the phone. If we want to see him we can come or don't bother."

"Fah! Just what I need, a jaunt to Nyack. All right, let's go. What are you looking at?"

"I've never been in your apartment before, just under the front stairs and in the playroom. It's nice here."

"Complaining?"

"No, Dom – Teo! I wouldn't think of it! Forgive me?"

"Yes. You're a good boy." She lightly caressed his face with the back of her hand, and he rubbed his cheek against her skin. "But you still complained. I hope you enjoy washing windows. I'll be watching closely to make sure you do a good job, and I'd better be pleased. Right?" He nodded happily. "Come on, let's go to the boonies." She left the note by the phone. It said, "Koi, I've got to work crazy hours, things are starting to break. DO NOT go out of the house or restaurant alone! Call me later. T."

**4:30 pm**

Sanos had finished a meeting with his editor about the developments in the case. He sat at his desk, wondering if he should go to the bistro for dinner. It was a public place and he didn't think Kenshin would have him thrown out – maybe if he saw how bad he felt about this whole mess, the little man would at least talk to him.

His ringing phone brought him out of his daze. "Mr. Sanos, This is Captain Carl Shou. I'm calling you because I want an independent witness for something I hope to find tonight."

"What's that, Captain?"

"Well, thinking about Gaudro's husband set some wheels going in my head. You know he fits the description common to all the vics? I dug around and found some pretty disturbing info on Gaudro's past."

"Yes, I found some of that out myself. Do you think she's involved? Is Kenshin in danger?"

"How well do you know Mr. Boldt?"

"I…spent some time with him the other day, just an hour or so, but he seems to be a good man."

"That's even better, if I find what I'm afraid of – he's going to need a friend. He's agreed to let me come in to the brownstone late tonight. I want you to come."

"What time? And how will you keep Gaudro away?"

"I'll call you around midnight tonight. There's a stakeout planned for Washington Park, some suspicious activity was reported in that area. She'll be out of the way. Say you'll come, please, I really want another pair of eyes on what's going to happen tonight."

"Of course, Captain, I'll be glad to. I'll be in the bistro's area before midnight, call me."

"Thank you, Dave. And keep away from Boldt – we don't want Gaudro getting suspicious."

Sanos hung up and nibbled on a thumbnail. It seemed as if he wasn't the only person worried about Teo Gaudro. **(… "_she stopped working with men, said it was too easy to damage them"… the flame of the wooden match reflecting in jungle _cat _eyes above the thin black cigar… the whip coiled on the back of the chair_…_ Myojin_ _on his_**_ **knees, panting after the hard strikes with the nightstick…)**_ Shou probably had dug up even more on her and her past. She had crouched so casually next to the murdered boy. The boy who distantly resembled Kenshin, with his dark hair and tiny build- who had been a street kid, as the older man had been so long ago. Who had been known to Teo Gaudro – she even knew his name?

He wouldn't have thought twice about following her into an alley! She was a friend of his benefactors, a cop, a woman **_("a woman probably wouldn't be seen as_ a** **_threat" … "she can do damage"… "You're in danger, not me"…)_** She would have had plenty of time between 9 AM and the briefing at 11 to take out the boy and get cleaned up, it was so close to her house. She had been so adamant about brushing off Shou's theory of a female perp, even using her own tendencies as a joke _**("Thank** **you**_** _for the correction, Captain, may I have another?)_** A joke no one else got but he, who knew her past.

And which Kenshin knew, the beautiful, delicate man who made Sanos shake to think of their brief time together, he knew her past and disregarded it. It wasn't part of them, she was someone he loved – probably loved enough to be blinded by his feelings for her. She had no problem using a knife – she had threatened his abusive ex-lover with one, coming out of nowhere to pin the man against a wall**. _("It was a like a_**_ **dream or a nightmare I had seen before, Teo with the blade shining before her."**_** _"I'm a_**_ **cop, I can make you disappear"…)**_ She was strong enough to take on a grown aware man without hesitation – how much easier to abuse an unconscious, helpless victim?

Had Kenshin seen it before and repressed what he saw, buried it under the gratitude he owed her for saving him from the streets? He knew of more than one case where a man or woman had lived alongside a killer for years without ever noticing or wanting to notice the things happening around them. Someone caught between need and gratitude could be that blind. He could be an unconscious accessory, giving her a thin film of geniality to the world, making people see her through his eyes.

His huge, beautiful, violet eyes that seemed to cut right into a special place in Dave's heart. Sanos was a grown man; he was too old to think that there was such a thing as love at first sight. But it seemed as if he had looked down into those eyes in a distant past, and finally got the response he had wished for so long ago. His kisses were so sweet, his slim body unexpectedly strong. That tender, hot body writhing in his arms…

Sanos shook away the feeling- pushed down the tightening in his crotch. He had royally fucked it up by telling the man he had talked to Teo, now he was pissed off. And she knew that someone had been at him trying to get him away from her. The last crime was so close to her home; would the next be even closer? He sat back in his chair, thinking of the angry green glitter of jungle cat's eyes. The eyes of a killer.


	15. June 10th Midnight

I would like to thank you, _Marlingrl_, for your reviews and encouragement. And Mouse wants to know "what happens next?" Let's see. Remember- I don't own- you don't sue.

**June 10th, 2000 12:00 AM**

Sanos walked past the closed bookstore. There was a faint light coming from a back room, probably some sort of security light. Somebody must have just passed by smoking a cigar; he could still faintly smell it. The bistro was dark, and the windows in the second floor flat were on.

His cell rang. "Sanos, it's Shou. Get up here now! The front door is open; come right up to the roof, there's something I have to show you!"

"Where's Kenshin?"

"He's pretty quiet right now, but I think that he's going to want some company. Get up here."

Sanos snapped off his phone, ran up the stoop, and entered the brownstone.

Sanos made it up the long flights of stairs in what he felt was record time. The door to the rooftop stood open and he dashed through. They must use this as a picnic area in good weather; there were tables and a grill to his right. The light was very dim, just what was coming from the stairwell.

"Shou? Where are you, Captain? Kenshin?" Sanos peered around and saw a dark bundle lying at the edge of the light. Was this what Shou had found? As he walked closer and his eyes became a little more adjusted to the dim light, he saw it was a small human form with long black hair. "Kenshin!" He darted forward and dropped to his knees by the still figure. Kenshin's hands were held behind him by a pair of handcuffs, a white rag of some sort was across his mouth, and his eyes were closed. Sanos felt something cold and hard touch him behind his left ear.

"Stand up very slowly, Sanos and back up towards me."

"Shou? What's going on?"

"You are going to be my first audience. Too bad you won't be able to write a review for your paper, but I'll be interested in your reaction. Take off your belt – slowly, now and no tricks or the performance will end too soon. Kneel with your back to me. Good." Sanos felt a sharp stinging pain to the back of his head and blackness took him.

His head felt as if it weighed five thousand pounds and there was something wrong with his mouth. His tongue pushed against a strip of cloth tied between his jaws. Sanos opened his eyes in the dim light and tried to focus. Shou was sitting casually in a deck chair near Kenshin's body; swinging a foot crossed over his knee. A green beer bottle was by his other foot. He looked down at Sanos with a big smile.

"Ah, you're awake – finally. I thought maybe I'd hit you a little too hard, and that would spoil my show. But you're here now and I can start." He stood and pushed the deck chair away; then turned and pulled the small body farther into the light. "I want you to be able to see very well, Dave, especially since you seem so taken with Mr. Boldt here for only having known him such a short time. He must be a fast little worker – got that from his street hustling days, I suppose. More tricks you turn the more you earn, right? It's sad to see someone you care about hurt; I know that from long experience. And Teo Gaudro is behind that pain for me. I want to see her face when I call her up here to see what's left of her little pet before he hits the pavement down in the alley. You don't like her either, do you? I'll make sure you get to enjoy seeing her face before you die too. After I'm done with this little bitch, I'll give her a call and say I just saw you going into the brownstone and followed you. She'll be up here like a rabbit if it concerns him." He gave Kenshin's body a kick; Sanos thought he saw a flickering grimace cross the little man's face. "And she'll have a minute to enjoy the view before I blow her brains out. Then I shoot you with her gun, and call in my sad report – how I discovered her up here on the roof with the two of you and had to shoot her in self-defense. Her violent little mind must just have finally snapped! And she took her final attack right home to her fag husband and his lover. Yes, I think it will be a very sad report. I'm going to frame it as a keepsake so I can enjoy thinking about how I finally got back at that pompous big bitch." He giggled and clapped his hands together.

"And it was so easy! I identified myself and he agreed to let me in! I gave him some bullshit about wanting to use this roof for a stakeout. He must have been making something in the kitchen – he even brought his own knife to the door to let me in!" Shou lifted a long thin bladed knife into the light, twisting it to make it shine. "And a lovely little kitchen towel to make gags out of! It was so easy to take him out; his reflexes are slow since he doesn't have to watch his back all the time anymore. So he's all ready to go and you're here. Let's start, shall we?"

Sanos pulled against the leather binding his wrists. His feet were free, but it was hard to get any purchase on the pebbles which covered the roof. Shou ran the knife up under the edge of the dark shirt on Kenshin's back, just above the bound hands, and sliced up with one long rip of cloth. "Lovely," he crooned, "one thing about a chef, their knives are always in perfect condition. Are you watching, Dave? He's still out, but the next few cuts will wake him up quick, then we'll have some fun!" He reached down, knife in his left hand, and stuck the blade in the left front pocket of Ken's jeans, tearing down in one swift rip, turning slightly as he did so.

Sanos watched Ken's eyes pop open as he spun his right leg back and over in a roundhouse kick, trying to nail the big man in the head. He wasn't completely successful, but he did knock Shou back with a hand clutching his jaw, cursing. Ken scrambled away from Shou, heading towards Sanos, unable to get to his feet with the pebbles and the torn cloth hampering him. Sanos pushed his forehead down into the gravel and was able to get his right foot up under him. He staggered up and ran between Ken and Shou's swinging left hand. A burning pain seared his right shoulder as he knocked Shou back, but he lost his balance. The knife spun away into the dark. Shou cursed and gave him a heavy kick to the ribs, taking Sanos' breath away. Then he leaped across to grab Kenshin, who had made it to his feet and was trying to get to the stairs.

Shou's right hand caught Kenshin's thick tail of hair while his left grabbed the handcuffs and pulled up hard, making the smaller man give a strangled cry of pain. "You won't get out of this easy, you little whore! I've got plans for you!" He spun them both around towards the light from the door and Sanos gasped and tried to get himself moving again, but his body wasn't co-operating right away. A flicker of shadow passed over them all and Sanos craned his neck to see a tall figure - left arm extended and steady.

"Freeze! NYPD!

Teo stood like a statue of vengeance, pistol in her out stretched hand. "Give it up, Carl! There's no way out now, I've got too many pieces together, and the warrant is made out for the search on your locker at the station. Once the clothes are found there will be no hiding for you! Let Kenshin go and put up your hands before you have more to answer for!"

She made a gesture with her right hand and some small strands of party lights came on- there must be an outside switch. Sanos saw Shou standing in the amber glow, still clutching Kenshin's bound wrists and hair. He pulled the small man back towards the roof's edge, Teo following.

"Stop, Gaudro! Or your little pet takes a quick drop! It won't be as much fun for me, but it will still be satisfying to watch you see him go. Toss your gun away or we'll see how well this little chicken can fly!"

"There's no point Carl, why keep it up? I read the old reports, I talked to your ex, – I guess I'm not the highest-ranking fag in the NYPD, just the only one who'll admit to it! He finally got sick of you four years ago, when you were working in the Bronx. Said you went a little overboard when you saw me make lieutenant after the Shigawa Securities case - even for boys who like pain there are limits!"

"Keep him out of it, bitch! He didn't love me – you killed the man who loved me!"

Teo started moving to her left, making Shou turn to follow her with his hands still painfully controlling Kenshin. Turning his back slowly to Sanos. He began to bring his foot up again, biting the cloth in pain. Did she want a diversion or help? He saw her eyes glitter in the light as if they were flames, but she kept her voice reasonable and calm, almost caressing.

"I only met him the once, Carl, and he wasn't at his best. Tell me about him; tell me about Frank Moreau. Talk to me Carl."

Shou's eyes glittered with tears. "He loved me! He saw what I was and tried to make me better, stronger! As a cop and a man! I wasn't worth it; he was tired of me. But it would have been our choice not yours! You stopped him and made him leave me!"

"But he was hurting you Carl. You couldn't think that I would want to see one cop hurt another?" Her voice still calm, Teo kept the slow turn to the left going – drawing Shou and Kenshin away from the ledge. A gap opened up behind the two men. Sanos got his right foot up under him again and waited for a sign, ignoring the burn in his shoulder and the wetness.

"I deserved it! He'd told me to get away from him and I wouldn't. So he was teaching me a lesson. Then you showed up! You said you'd have no trouble killing him for hurting me. I found out about you later- you fucking hypocrite! You hurt people all the time and got money for it! I knew something was wrong that night when I saw this!" He shook Kenshin, causing the man to again squeal in muffled pain. "I remember this little whore from my rookie days. He was on the street selling his ass, and you treated him better than my partner. You treated him better than me! I never saw Frank again; he ate his gun two days later. And it's all your fucking fault! He wouldn't have killed me, he loved me!"

"That's why he killed himself Carl, because he loved you. Because he saw how he'd hurt you and knew it would happen again – the sickness in him was just too strong. You didn't have to suffer so, to keep reenacting the last time you were together. He didn't want you to be hurt. Would he want you to hurt others?"

"Shut up! You have a good line of bullshit, Gaudro. You were able to make a cop out of a whore and keep your little pet slut at the same time. I saw it when you made Lieutenant; I recognized you and finally found out your name. When I checked around, there you were all safe and secure with your little whore, wearing a gold badge and being praised for your work. But I knew who and what you are. My hobby started out small after Dennis threw me out. When I got to this precinct, I knew I finally had the chance to make you hurt as I have, if only for a little while."

"I didn't recognize you, Carl. That beard of yours covers the scar well. And who suspects a cop? There are so many of us – people walk up to us without thinking and will follow us when we ask them to. How to be invisible in plain sight- be in a uniform or have a badge. G.K. Chesterton knew it almost a hundred years ago. I found the story downstairs in the shop. As I was coming out I heard you all up here on the roof. The faked tip for the Washington Square deal didn't work. They'll be looking for you. Let my boy go and I will testify to what I know, what happened all those years ago. You don't need to hurt him anyway, you want to hurt me."


	16. June 10th 1:25 AM

I don't own- you don't sue.

**June 10th, 2000 **

**1:25 AM**

Sanos saw Teo's eyes glitter as she looked into the madman's face. Her voice stayed calm and sympathetic, sweet and low. She shook her head as if she had just realized a mistake had been made.

"Carl, you really have wanted to hurt me all these years. Let Kenshin go and I'll walk off the building myself right now. See, I'm putting my gun down." Kenshin struggled against Shou's grip, trying to shout out against the gag in his mouth. Sanos came up into a crouch, trying to be as quiet as possible, to not be noticed by the big man.

Teo bent and put her gun down, shoving it away behind her. "See, it's gone. Let him go and you can watch me die, that's what you've wanted all these years right? Then nobody else has to be hurt. The guys' can testify to what we've said, and then everyone will know what I did to you. And Kenshin can suffer like you have all these years, Carl, because he'll watch me die. That's even better, ne? You'll have your revenge every day he wakes up." She walked towards the edge of the building, passing to within a couple of feet of the sobbing man who stood, frozen, to watch her. "Let Kenshin go and I'll stand here and let you push me off, Carl, then we'll be even, right? Come on, you're a good cop. You've kept silent about yourself and your true love for years, like a good trooper. Not me with my big dyke mouth and a husband to boot. You know that I'm a big hassle to the bosses – they'll be glad to see me go. What do you think?"

"You're trying to trick me, you lying whore." His voice was shaking, uncertain.

"How can I trick you when I'm right here within reach? Let go of him and give me your hand, Carl. Then you'll be able to get rid of me and rest at last. Here." She held her right hand out, palm up, just out of Shou's reach. He scrubbed a sleeve across his tearstained face, letting go of Kenshin's hair as he did so. Teo reached across to the big man. "Come on Carl, **let's go!"** She grabbed Shou's arm just as Sanos sprang into a run and hit him and Kenshin from the back, driving them away from the ledge and making the big man lose his grip on the smaller one.

Sanos and Kenshin were carried a few stumbling steps by their own momentum before the little man tripped on the torn cloth again and hit the ground rolling. Sanos went down heavily on his right knee to stabbing pain from it and his ribs. He turned to the sound of ripping cloth and saw Kenshin pull the gag from his mouth with his bound hands, legs finally free of their encumbrance. He was up on his feet in a flash wearing only a small pair of white briefs, dark cloth covering his hands. "Teo!" he croaked and moved towards the two figures who had fallen to the roof in their struggle.

"Get away! Get Sanos and get away! He still has a gun! Go, koi!" Teo was fighting like a demon, Sanos saw, trying to keep Shou from getting his gun out of his shoulder holster. They scrabbled and twisted in the dim light, pebbles flying every where. Kenshin turned back to pull the gag out of Sanos' mouth.

"Can you stand? Crawl towards the door and try to get away, Dave, I've got to help her! Get down to the landing and call for help!" He was pulling at the belt that bound Sanos' hands when they heard the shot and cry of pain. "Teo!"

The two figures lay still a moment, the smell of cordite thick in the warm summer air. Then one rose, a tall, tangle-haired, wild eyed woman with a gun in her left hand. "Stay back and help Dave, koi! I'm all right!" She rolled the groaning man onto his belly and reached for her own cuffs. "Carl Shou, your are under arrest for more fucking shit than I like to think about. I will Miranda you as soon as I get my boy away from here. At least now both sides of your face match, you stupid bastard." She stood and pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, hitting a button with her right thumb. Sirens were already starting to howl in the distance; the shot must have been reported.

"This is Lt. Teo Gaudro. I'm at 2---4 near Canal and Bleeker, up on the roof. Send backup and some busses, we've got injuries – **no you** **don't!"** Shou had lurched to his feet and headed to the edge of the roof, Teo leaping after him like a hunting hound. She dropped the phone and caught him by the handcuffs, but his momentum was too strong and they both started to tip over. Kenshin screamed and leaped for his wife, clutching her coat in his own handcuffed hands.

"Help me, Dave! **Teo let him go! I don't care if he dies! " **The woman didn't answer, just slammed her legs against the stone edgework, and started to drop down, to use her own weight to stop Shou's forward motion. The gun was still in her left hand; all of the big man's weight was on her right. Dave stumbled forward and grabbed her left arm, sending the gun flying, the belt dangling free now from his right wrist.

There was a popping, crunching sound, and Teo gave a low howl, but didn't let go. Kenshin ducked under her stretched arm and dragged at Shou's collar, bringing him back over the edge onto the roof. Teo pulled him back onto his face and slammed a knee onto the back of the man's neck. "Hobble him with the belt! The fucker isn't going to get off with dying! Kobito, stop! You're hitting me too!" Kenshin stopped the two handed pounding he had been giving Shou's body, and crouched panting by Teo's side.

Sanos wrapped the leather belt as tightly as he could around the struggling man's ankles, ignoring the slow trickle of blood from his own wound. Kenshin reached over to pull it tight with all his strength, cursing, and Shou gave one final shriek and lay sobbing. Teo sank back down onto the pebbled roof, her right arm hanging limp by her side. Kenshin scooted to support her.

"Are you all right, my Genji?"

"I will be. That was the stupidest thing you have ever done, Teo Gaudro! When I'm out of these cuffs I am going to kick your ass for you and you'd better take it with a smile for scaring me so!" He pressed his tear stained cheek to her right shoulder, missing the wince of pain Sanos saw.

"The cuffs! Sanos, come here. You okay? Reach under my right armpit for my holster. There's a placket in the front where my cuff keys are. Get them, please, we need to get my Nezumo-chan out of these filthy things." She looked up into Kenshin's face and smiled. "Give us a kiss, little one. I kept my promise. I always do."

While Kenshin's head was down, Sanos lifted her jacket and saw the blood. The holster had slid around behind her back, beneath the hanging useless arm. "I can't get at it where it is, Teo!"

She turned her head and gave him a stern look. "Then move it, Dave! I don't want him bound and hurt any more. Do it! Look at your poor little wrists, kobito, do they hurt very much?" As she distracted the smaller man again , kissing at the abraded flesh, Sanos reached in and wrenched the holster around with a grinding click from her shoulder. Teo jerked but made no noise. "There nezumo, let Dave unlock them for you. That's better, ne? Give us another kiss."

"You've been smoking, Shinju-sama!"

"Just one! I was thinking and it helps. Give Dave that piece of shirt there to put pressure on that cut on his shoulder. Good. They're coming now. Go down to the apartment and get something to put on, Kenshin. We don't need to make the whole world jealous of me."

"Wait a minute," said Sanos, "Kenshin your hands were behind you. How did you get them in front?" He could almost feel the little man's hot blush as his delicate face darkened.

Teo laughed "Kenshin is extremely limber, Sanos! He doesn't know the half of it does he, kobito?" She slid down suddenly, pale even in the amber light.

"Teo! What is it! You're bleeding! Oh please Shinju, don't die! I love you so!" Ken sat on the hard gravel, cradling her head in his lap. "You can't die, you can't leave me!" Tears fell on her upturned face.

"I won't die love, I won't leave you, my shining Genji. Relax - I'll be okay. I still haven't had my fondest wish, to see your hair as it should be. Flame red, beautiful as a sunset and soft as spider silk, that's what I want to see someday." She reached up with her left hand and drew some of the black strands into her fingers. "I truly wish to have that gift someday, koi."

Feet came pounding up the stair, young Officer Myojin in the lead. "Teo!" He slid to a stop at her side, across from Kenshin. "Are you wounded?"

"I've been better, lad. Did they get his locker?" She indicated Shou with a twitch of her head.

"Yes, the clothes were there from yesterday. Detective Taylor has them."

"What? You mean to say he wore bloody clothes right into the police station, Teo?"

"Where better to hide them, Sanos? That's why he was almost late for the briefing yesterday, that's the reason for the shower. He's a nut case, but he's got balls, I'll give him that much. Hey, Cooper! He hasn't been Mirandized yet, he was too busy trying to jump and take me with him! Do it for me, I'm not feeling too good right now." She smiled sleepily up into Kenshin's face. "Katsu, go tell the EMT's to move their asses, we've got hurt heroes up here. And stop in at the flat and grab something for Kenshin to wear. Sanos' tongue is already hanging out of his mouth and we don't have time for lovin' right now! Straight through the flat, the green and blue bedroom. No stopping in my room to sniff anything. Drag." The young cop nodded and ran off to Sanos' laughter.

"Do you ever stop, Teo? Gaudro? Shit, Kenshin, lay her down flat, she's passed out! Get the EMT's over here! Somebody, help!" He watched Kenshin crouched over his wife's still form, crying and calling her name. When he called her "Makabashira," she stirred, but didn't open her eyes. Kenshin laid his face against hers and kissed her cheek. It took Myojin and two cops to pull him away for the medics to check her over. As they cut away her jacket and shirt, the broken edge of her collarbone showed through the torn flesh. The tattoo of koi appeared to swim through blood.

Myojin coaxed and wrestled the little man into a shirt and jeans, but the minute he was released he was back at Teo's side. Sanos felt dirty and ashamed. The bond between them was the strongest he had ever seen and wasn't a thing of evil. Teo had risked her life, offered to throw it away, for Kenshin's safety. If Sanos' hadn't been there to give his extra weight, Teo would have gone over the edge with Shou, and he had no doubt that Kenshin would have gone too. He owed them both the most sincere apology he could give them, for doubting her and his judgment of the woman who was his dearest love.

He last saw them as the EMT's carried Teo away. Kenshin followed without a backward look. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Myojin crouched down next to him as he was being checked out.

"I'm sorry, Dave, but that's how it is. No matter what we do, we'll never matter as much to them as they do to each other. You just have to decide if it's worth it or not." His black eyes followed the little man down the stairs.

"Is she worth it, Katsu?"

"Is he? When I'm with her, I'm alive. She makes me feel as no one else ever has. It's not just the games-she does care. She just loves Kenshin more. I'm happy with what I have now; it's more than most people ever get. To have someone you think the world of treat you as if you mean something to her and always will. She can be oh so kind, Dave. Most people don't get to see it; she keeps the world at arm's length. I hope she lets me be near her for as long as possible. Don't let him slip away from you, Dave. A little of someone like Kenshin or Teo can be better than a long time with someone who isn't as special. Take care." He gave Sanos' good shoulder a gentle squeeze and moved off to help with the work that needed to be done. Sanos dropped his head and sighed. Would Kenshin even speak to him, knowing what he'd thought about Teo?


	17. June 12th 9:00 AM

Thank you _Marlingrl_, for your continued faithful reading. Mouse didn't guess itwas Shou either! Be patient, there's more romance ( and a little angst) to come.

Remember, I don't own, you don't sue.

** June 12th, 2000 Wednesday 9:00 AM**

All hospital ceilings looked the same, Sanos decided. White squares of Styrofoam-looking stuff with steel frames. He'd looked at this one often enough since being brought here to Mercy yesterday morning. The doctor had told him that his broken ribs hadn't punctured a lung; the dislocated kneecap in his right leg would heal: though he might have problems with it as he got older. The cut in his shoulder took thirty stitches to close, but wasn't dangerously deep. He could go home later today, Kathy was coming from work to pick him up and help him get there. She had brought him some clean clothes from his place yesterday along with a message from their editor to take as much time as he needed to get his head together. Provided it was in time for tomorrow's deadline for printing this week's edition.

He hadn't even thought about how to start. It wasn't like he could use his laptop in here anyway. Besides, how was he going to explain his own part in the mess? He'd helped save Kenshin and Teo, but he was only there because he let that sick bastard play him. Shou was as quick as most madmen were, he'd guessed what was going on and decided to use him as both bait for Teo and an extra victim to point her out as the killer. Plus the whole sick idea of being his "audience" to his planned attack on Ken, to get as much bang as possible for his sick buck. If the little man hadn't come to, they might all be dead now, it was his struggle that had bought them time and drawn her attention to the roof.

He hadn't seen either of them since watching her being carried away, her husband following without a backward glance. Detective Cooper, who had been working on the case as well, came to take his statement. He hadn't talked to Kenshin yet; he said yesterday afternoon, and Lt. Gaudro was still in surgery. Detective Taylor had popped his head in around dinnertime to say hi. He'd been up on the eighth floor to visit. She was out of surgery, but they were keeping her very drugged to stop her from moving.

"Will she be all right, Detective Taylor?"

"Please, call me Mac. Yeah, I think so, though it will take a while to heal and she'll have a pretty good scar on her right shoulder. It could have been worse if she hadn't gotten the gun away from Shou."

"Where's he?"

"Bellevue, under lock down and a constant suicide watch. He's made a full confession- a lot of these kinds of guys seem all too happy to talk when they're finally caught. They get to relive the thrill, I guess. The clothes in his locker were covered with the Simione kid's blood. He was able to walk right into a police station and take a shower with nobody thinking of it at all. Like he was invisible."

"I met a man who wasn't there… That's what Teo said at Monday's briefing. She said she'd find him and she did. She said it had something to do with an old detective story?"

"Not many people read Chesterton anymore, though you may have heard of "Father Brown," his detective priest. In a short story called _"the_ _Invisible Man,"_ a murderer walks right by the witnesses in plain sight, but no one notices. Because he's a mailman – a common, unthreatening sight that most people would never notice. Just as they wouldn't be scared of a cop who was wearing his badge. Four out of his previous victims have already picked Shou out of a photo line up as someone they had seen just before their attack, but hadn't really paid attention to. There will be more."

"I guess I'm not ready for your job, Mac. I never noticed Shou was left handed, I never thought about why he'd be taking an extra shower for just slopping some coffee on himself. I was focused on Gaudro, I'd made up my mind that something was wrong with her and that was that."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard, Dave. Teo is a hard woman to like at first meeting, I didn't. But once you've seen her dedication to her job and her treatment of the victims, you start to see another side. She loves Kenshin and her job, in that order. Everything else is secondary, including a winning personal style. Though I enjoy watching her kick the pricks to get things moving and then stand there as if she had no idea she'd done anything to offend anybody. Maybe she doesn't.

Also, I wasn't worried about someone I thought might be in danger from her. It wasn't till she was brought in that anyone even would have thought about Kenshin fitting the victims' profiles. Come to find out, that was part of Carl's plan too, he suggested adding her to the investigation. She would have been buried under circumstantial evidence and dead people don't defend themselves very well. All this because she saved his life all those years ago."

"She said something about a Frank?"

Taylor sighed and ran a hand through dark hair. "Frank Moreau - assigned to Bed-Stuy with a young Carl Shou. Killed himself in October of 1982, ate his gun – common enough for a cop. Shou was lucky that Teo came along – Moreau's previous partner had died "accidentally" in a fall. I've read the autopsy reports and I want a time machine to go back and kick somebody's ass! The cop had cuts and bleeding on his buttocks, "probably suffered in a fall onto broken glass" – but his pants weren't torn! Gays didn't exist in the department, much less people with even more interesting habits. If Teo had reported it, with the two male cops having more time and established records, she would have been the one disciplined and driven out of the force. That's why the out cops work so hard for their rights, especially the right to be believed. Moreau's death saved Shou's life; something Teo said must have gotten through to his sick mind to make him stop himself permanently. Carl didn't see it that way though.

He knew who she was, but she didn't recognize him, the beard covered the scar on his left cheek from the cut Moreau gave him. She told Myojin about it when they went to Nyack to visit the man who had lived with Shou up until four years ago. She'd seen a picture of him in his office as a younger man, one who wasn't able to have facial hair under dept. policy at that time, and recognized the scar. I guess the ex had some pretty gut –twisting stories to tell, but he's alive. Used to be a cop himself, one of Shou's old partners, in fact. All of the other's are being checked on to make sure they're okay and to stop a further cycle of abuse spilling out from Moreau's actions all those years ago."

"And I thought she was sick. I convinced myself of it because of – stupid reasons, really. Thanks for telling me all this Mac, -do you want a mention in my article?"

Mac got up, waving a hand. "Oh no! I'll be an unnamed source if you like, but I prefer the quiet life. Taking on windmills is Teo's job. You should go up and see her, or at least Kenshin. His new look is a surprise; he said that Teo had asked him to do it. Take care."

**9:30 AM**

A tap came at the door, and Katsu Myojin peeked in. "Hey, up for some company? You've already met Donna Kaye, she said. How are you?" The big young cop, in street clothes, and the smaller dark haired woman walked in to Sanos' room and pulled up chairs.

"Yes, we met three thousand years ago, it seems, though it was only Sunday. I hurt but I'll get better. How is Teo? And Ken?"

"She's still out, Mr. Sanos," said Donna, "and Kenshin's ready to burn the place down about it. They pulled her NG tube this morning, early, and sent him out of the room. She started to wake up, and I guess she was afraid for him and wanted him; when they didn't bring him, she started to get up. They strapped her down and snowed her again to keep her quiet. If Katsu hadn't been there, Ken would have been thrown out by security or worse."

"He's just so tired and upset, that's all, Dave. He's hardly been away from her except when she was in surgery. That's when he got a friend to change his hair back. He's in the same clothes I put him in, and we can barely get him to eat or drink. I'm getting scared for him if she doesn't wake up soon. What are you doing, Dave?"

"Help me get dressed, Katsu. Donna, go steal a wheelchair. I'm going to see him."

"You're not his favorite person right now, Dave. I guess Detective Cooper told him how the Captain used your feelings about him and Teo to get you up on that roof. I don't think it's a good idea."

"If I can't make it better, I'll at least give him something to think about besides Teo. I won't press charges if he belts me, I promise. Help me get dressed."

He was in a wheelchair fifteen minutes later, being taken up to Teo's room. Katsu and Donna were still worrying about what Kenshin would do to a helpless Sanos, and if the "Domina" would be pissed off at them later when she found out. "You two know about each other?"

Donna blushed, "We knew there was someone else. Besides, Ken, I mean. We met here yesterday and got talking and it came out. Funny thing is, Katsu and I went to high school together! He was a year behind me. I still have seniority; I've been her servant for six months now. He met her two months ago, so he's under me. Unless she says not, we'll have to ask her."

"Please don't tell me what being her "servant" entails, but I thought she was a lesbian? And why call her Domina?"

Katsu answered. "She doesn't like "Mistress." Domina just means "Lady" in Latin, and that's only for outside the job." He ran an unconscious hand over his ass. "The other thing? You ask her. She says the biggest sex organ is between the ears, and she does have an amazing imagination." The two young people giggled at some sort of private joke.

With these two in cahoots, Sanos wondered if Teo really would want to wake up. Well, if anyone could handle the situation it was her.


	18. June 12th 10:05 AM

See previous disclaimer, for anyone who gives a …

** June 12th, 2000 10:05 AM**

Katsu knocked at the solid door and was answered by Kenshin's tired voice. Donna opened itquickly and Sanos was pushed through. He had told the two of them to wait outside and to only interfere if they saw blood coming out from under the door. He steered for the bed, one handed.

Teo was stretched out on her back, pale- except for some bruising on her face,- and still. Her right arm was heavily bandaged and folded across her chest, but he could see at least one of the fancy fish just like Ken's tattooed on it. The woman's dark hair was pulled back into a tail over her left shoulder; tubes ran from her left arm to the IV pole by her side. Strips of cloth hung from the bed, most likely what they had used to tie her down earlier. Katsu said Kenshin had torn through two of the gauze strips before he had been pulled away, swearing and trying to claw a nurse's eyes out. Katsu had to apply a chokehold to calm him down enough to listen. He was worried what Teo would do to him for laying hands on Kenshin.

The small figure on a chair to her left had hair as scarlet as sunset spread out across his shoulders like a veil of flame. He held Teo's left hand, stroking his thumb across the knuckles of the limp fingers. He spoke without turning, "What is it, Katsu? I told you, I'm not hungry."

"It's not Katsu, Kenshin."

The man turned. Sanos saw the huge dark circles under tired amethyst eyes, now under sandy brows a little darker than his hair. He was as pale as Teo and he hadn't shaved. His face was scraped and bruised; purple/blue bruises formed a bracelet on both of his wrists. Teo's black pearl ring sat on the thumb of his left hand. He looked absolutely exhausted, only his will was holding him up now.

"What do you want, Sanos? Anything else you'd like to accuse my shinju of? Any crimes against humanity? Kicking kitties? You wouldn't believe me if I said she was innocent. Maybe she could die this time and make you happy."

The words spoken in a tired, sarcastic sort of anger struck Sanos like hammer blows. "I'm so sorry, Ken. I was stupid. And jealous. And afraid of what I didn't understand. Please talk to me; I want to let you know what I meant to do."

"Much the same as some other fools have wanted, I suppose. You were going to be my savior and take me away from an abusive situation. How could I be there willingly? How could a gay man love a woman, a so-called lesbian, so much? Especially one with a taste for domination? I must be a little victim puppet. It's happened before and it only gets fucking stupider each time I hear it. Usually, it's just annoying. This time you were going to be part of her death and disgrace at that lunatic's hands. Because you didn't believe me when I told you how gentle and loving she is to me."

"I can't tell you how sorry…"

"You've already said that. It's a broken record. I have to thank you for your help, if you hadn't grabbed for her, she'd have gone over the edge with that bastard. But don't expect hugs and kisses for being there in the first place."

Sanos looked at the still face. "Is she going to be okay? Was the break that bad?"

"Her shoulder was dislocated, the rotator cuff torn. And the displaced fracture of the collarbone, of course. They had to pin it. The surgeon said it wouldn't have been so severe if her holster hadn't been wrenched around back to the front of her body; that did the most tearing, almost cut some major veins. Good job on your part."

"She told me to do it, Kenshin. She wanted you out of those cuffs so much."

"And nobody can say no to Teo but me, it seems! But who cares if she hurts? She must like it, anyway, huh? That's what people think, that she can have no soft emotions at all. Not that she rides them and holds them in because of what happened to her in this life. She's hard; she's had to be to survive with her mind and soul mostly intact. I said mostly, because there are scars that almost no one but I have ever seen till here in the hospital." His voice was soft and brutally cool. "They looked at me and demanded to know where her scars came from! As if I was responsible! The ones on her back from the beatings when they caught her with another girl, the ones that sent her on the run. The burns and scars from the streets where she worked until Hank picked her up. The injuries from struggling with those who wish to harm others. She's paid for her own sins as well as mine over and over again in pain deep in her heart. And no one knows but me, the one person she trusts not to hurt her. Even though I have, more than once.

And she jumped for Shou because of me- a promise made long ago to never kill in my presence or allow anyone to die from her inaction. That promise almost cost her life and mine." He brushed his free hand through the long red veil of hair. "And the biggest thing she ever asked me for was this. To see my hair as it should be. And I couldn't bring myself to do it until she almost died in front of me."

"Why did you hide it after you were grown? When no one could bring you back?" At least the man was talking, getting rid of some of his frustration, thought Sanos.

"I was afraid of being that boy again. The sad little faggot who was his step-dad's plaything, the butt of all the nasty schoolyard jokes. When Teo saved me from being raped again, she took me home. I was exhausted, starving, and a little drunk from some Sambucca she'd poured me. She ran me a tub to wash off the filth and found out my secret. She didn't laugh; she just smiled and told me how surprising and sweet I was. And she meant it. She didn't lay a hand on me; she took care of me and asked for nothing. No one had done that for her, not even Hank. I hid from everyone except her. I just couldn't stop that part of the hiding - that part of the disguise I wore everyday." He leaned down and brushed his cheek against the hand he held. "Now I don't care, as long as I can make her smile. She has a sweet smile when she doesn't think anyone is looking. You heard her real voice last night, when she was talking to that nut to try and get me away. She hides more than I ever did, right out in the open every day."

Sanos sat and watched the man tenderly stroke the woman's hand. They had gone through so much together and still had more to deal with in the future. Kenshin had said that anyone who tried to come between them was a fool. And Dave Sanos was that fool. He'd lost Kenshin before it ever began when he thought that the man wasn't strong, fooled by his tiny size and gentle ways. He was as strong as she, just in a quieter way. But just as fierce. "Would there have been a chance for us, Kenshin, if all this hadn't happened?"

The tired eyes gave him a hard look. "I don't know. She wouldn't have interfered; she doesn't unless I might be hurt. You would have had to understand that she is part of me. That I'm not Little Red Riding Hood and she's not the Wolf. I don't need to be rescued. Hell, I've always thought that maybe Little Red went to Grandma's to find the Wolf! Wolves are exciting and scary, beautiful and protective. And they mate for life. If you could have understood that, we had a chance. I thought about you from the moment we met. But not now. Get away from us Dave. And don't come back."

He stood up and went to the door, opening it on a surprised Katsu and Donna. "Take him back where you found him. I'm done with him." He didn't meet Sanos' eyes as Katsu wheeled him away. Kenshin sat back down and once again picked up Teo's hand. He just stared off at the wall, tears sliding down his cheeks. Then he realized that a thumb was stroking down over his knuckles.

"They're always surprised when my little mouse shows his teeth."

"Makabashira!"

The hazel eyes opened, squinting against the light. "Hello, sweet one. How beautiful you look. A living flame. Come closer."

Kenshin leaned forward so she could brush her hand through his hair, closing his eyes against the gentle touch. She smiled and then her eyes showed her puzzlement. "How long have I been out?"

"Since the roof. Almost two days now. Your shoulder is messed up and your collarbone is broken badly. You are going to get you ass kicked the minute the doctor says okay! What were you thinking? You could have died for that idiot to keep a promise! And taken me with you, I won't live without you!" He pressed his wet cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Please, kobito, have mercy on the injured and stupid. Do you have some water? Mmm. That's good. When did you do this?" she touched his hair again, running the strands through her fingers.

"When you were in surgery, I got a hold of DaiJon. I suffered for you. He made me pull four whole hairs out to match the color! I think he's going to keep them for a memento. Or to sell on E-bay, I don't know. Do you like it, really?"

"It's been my dream for more than twenty years. Thank you for your wonderful gift…Don't cry my love, it's all right. Come here." She lifted her left arm up and over the rail. "You're small enough to fit here against my heart. Come my Genji, you look so tired; I miss you by my side."

Kenshin slid into her arm, careful not to pull any tubes, kicking his sandals off to curl beside her. "I was so frightened."

"As was I. Are you hurt?"

"Just scrapes and bruises. Do you hurt a lot, Shinju-chan?"

"Not with you here. And Sanos?"

"I don't care, he's an asshole!" His head bounced a little as she chuckled. "He must be sore, and he was in a wheelchair. Katsu and Donna brought him here. They're going on my list with the twins for that. Teo - Katsu and Donna know about each other now. I guess they were friends in high school. Will that make a change for them with you?"

"I can't tell you now, nezumo. We have to wait and see. About a lot of things. Where's Shou? … Bellevue's the perfect place for him, I guess. Try and rest now, we're together and that won't change, no matter what." She brushed the top of his head with her lips. "So beautiful! As if the sunset was lying on my breast. Thank you, koi. I love you and that will never change, my Kenshin."

"I'm happy to give you joy, my Teo. I love you and that will never change." He fell silent, listening to the strong steady beat of her heart. She closed her eyes and kept stroking his hair with her hand, long soft strokes – reveling in the soft beauty of its texture. He sighed and finally relaxed.

When two young people came back to the room and peeked in, Kenshin was sound asleep. As was Teo. And they both were smiling.

_ Be patient - there's more lemon to come!_


End file.
